Say anything except that
by Smolmemes
Summary: Being adopted is one thing. Being American and adopted by two Japanese men and raised in Japan is another. But then being forced to live with your lovely god sister Haruhi, and mixing your own sexuality, mental issues altogether with a reverse Harlem seems like a disaster yet surprisingly turns into something beautiful. Poly relationship Tam/kyo/oc TW:Mental Illness
1. Reunited

**I'm not sure what this is. But I got bored and thought a fanfic with a oc *cringes* cause there isn't enough of those (Lol) and ta da. Here's this. Enjoy! Also 1st chapter is short.**

It was just like any other day. Tamaki of was Tamaki just as the rest of the host clubs were so much like themselves, getting themselves into some sort of a situation yet always pulling through. Today's operation revolved the teachers of all people, someone Haruhi wouldn't expect to walk through the door, begging for his students to help keep his marriage course the afternoon flew by with Tamaki, the twins and Renge giving the first year teacher a makeover that would hopefully bring back the love to his and wife's relationship. Yet it ended with Haruhi having to give a small comfort speech to him and before she knew it she was finally walking home, tired and possibly abit annoyed.

It was later then she expected, the skies were a sunset yellow and the sun itself, was on the horizon, sitting comfortably among the few clouds in the sky. Birds flew by with small chirps as Haruhi climbed the stairs to her apartment and stopped.

Yet it was not the scenery that led her body to go stiff and her eyes to lock forward or her lips to part and form a whisper. "Alison." She breath as her chocolate brown orbs met greenish/blue ones that reminded her of raging hot fires or of the ocean mixed with the smell seaweed.

0o0o0o0o0o0-before-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You will go and stay with them for-" A man soft and tired voice was interrupted a fragile yet stern one of a female's. It was quiet but loud enough over the beeps of the machines, over the settle sound of the heart beep monitor.

"Papa.. no. I'm not leaving you." Alison stood by his bedside, her hand reaching to cup his as she held it with a gentle squeeze. "I can't." She added, voice becoming as soft as a whisper.

Her father sat up, his long dark curls falling across his back, the braid she had down for him, becoming undone. "You can and you will. It will only be for a while." He pull her hand close to him, kissing the back of her palm before patting it gently. "Now go, before you miss your ride."

Yet the girl shook her head stubbornly, heartbreak in her eyes as she refused. "I can walk." She muttered meeting eyes with the man who had raised her.

"Alison, no. It's not safe to walk. You'll get caught in nightfall and Ranka is waiting." He reached up and cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb across and watched as she melted into his touch.

She winced as she reached for the handle of her suitcase. "Daddy…"

"Shh." He sighed and looked at her. "I'll be okay. Go now. I'll be sure to keep in touch." He gave her a gentle and loving smile, one she had seen even on his worst days, much like this one. Yet she only return it with a grim looking one as she turned slowly and headed for the exit of room.

Now she stood right in front of a door leading into one of the many apartment units. Her hand held up to knock yet she made no motion as she clenched the handle to her suitcase with regret. She shouldn't have left, something could have gone wrong. She should be by his side, she should be-"Alison?"

She turned her head to the right of her. Her eyes scanned a familiar face all too well and even through her sadness and regret she can't suppress a smile. "Haruhi!" The tone and rhythm in her voice shakes her with surprise as she didn't mean to be so loud and before she knows it the door she stands in front of is opening followed with a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her in a bear hug, squeezing her close to a tall red head man.

She smiles into the embrace, her pale and skinny arms wrapping around Ranka as she hear Haruhi approach. "Dad, give her some air." By the way Alison feels Ranka's breath on the back of her neck and she can tell there's a playful eye roll he's giving his daughter.

"Haruhi, I'm just hugging my Go daugther who I haven't seen in ages! Look how much she's grown!" He spun Alison around till she facing her godsister. Haruhi smiles softly at her and Alison takes it as an invitation to hug the brunette. "Aww my two babies getting along!" Ranka fawns over them as he shuts the door and closes the windows slightly to shut out some of the outside noise.

Haruhi laughs softly with her godsister, realizing just how long it had been and how much she had missed her. "You cut your hair?" Slender fingers brush through Haruhi's combed, short locks leaving a tingling sensation. "It looks cute on you, I like it." Alison smiled as she look down at Haruhi.

Haruhi dipped her head in a nod as she began unbuttoning her school uniform. "Thanks. Its much easier to manage, but I see you growing yours out?" Her eyes wander to the loosely curled and raven colored locks that fell to Alison's mid back.

Alison blushed softly and laugh. "Abit? I think I need to cut it though? It's getting just a bit to long." Her greenish orbs met on the symbol of Haruhi's uniform. "You made it into Ouran! Congrats!" She beamed happily. "I knew you would! You've always been so smart!"

Haruhi listened and itched the back of her head, never sure how to take a compliment. She shrugged. Ranka looked at the two of them and smiled. "Your father said that you were going to try to enroll once you got here, is that true?"

A small laugh came from Alison and her cheeks were pink. "I-I don't know. I'm smart but not that smart." She played with a strand of her hair, twirling it with her fingers.

Ranka smiled and brush her hair behind her ear, "I've seen your grades. Ren as told me about them. I have no doubt in my mind that you can make it in and I'm sure Haruhi can help if you wanted too." He looked at the time and sighed before leaning over and kissing his daughter's head. "My shift starts soon but I'll be home in the morning. Alison it's good to see you." Ranka shared a smile with the raven haired girl before heading out. Haruhi gave him a small wave before looking at Alison. "Let's go get you settled. We can share a room or you can say in the living room if you want it doesn't matter."

"Ill just stay in the living room. I don't wanna intrude." Alison stated as she placed her suitcase down, opening it up. "How's Ouran? Fancy school so it must be interesting." She sat down and stare up at the honor student.

Haruhi laughed. "It's definitely interesting." She walked to the closest grabbing blanket and pillows. "Not in the way you would expect."

"How come?" Alison paused where she sat with an eyebrow raised. .

Haruhi stood while creating a makeshift bed. "For starters …" She glanced at god sister. "Ever heard of a host club?"

 **If you liked what there is so far, please express that whether it be a follow or a favorite or a comment. Thanks. ps. Memes.**


	2. Milk, Cookies and proud parents

**Enjoy?**

The sunset soon became dark skies crowded by stars twinkling in its depths. Yet Haruhi and Alison sat in the living room while crickets hummed outside and cool air blew into the apartment like a gentle breeze. The two girls sat comfortably on the floor with blankets, sipping hot tea.

"So…" Alison held her small tea cup firm in her hands, her eyes staring down at the hot liquid. "Your...school has... a host club?" She looked at Haruhi, watching her expression with slight concern. What exactly did her older god sister get herself into? A host club was something Alison could never expect Haruhi to be willingly apart of so was she being forced and who was forcing her?

Haruhi nodded, pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders. "You know what that is right?" She checked, her eyes meeting her godsisters. Alison was smart, an honor student just like her, back in middle school they would meet up, time from time and study at a small local coffee shop. If that was just in middle school, then why did it feel so much farther into the past?

Alison chuckled with a smirk. "No shit Sherlock, of course I do... but- does this mean you're like a call girl for rich people in a way?" Her laughter slowly slipping out between her lips as she sculpted a scene in her mind.

"Ah no." Haruhi shook her head. She watched her godsister with curiosity yet unsure if she wanted to know what Alison was thinking. "Thankfully, no."

Alison gave a small shrug as she stood up and closed the window behind her with shiver that moved through her small frame. "Well I guess that would have to be a hostess club…" She hummed, turning her head over her shoulder to glance at the brunette.

Haruhi set her tea down on the small table. "Well actually, I'm part of the host club. I am a host… it's a long story but….basically no one knows i'm a girl except the host." She spoke in reaching for her nearly empty cup.

Alison whipped around and looked at her, eyes wide and expression with shock. "Gross, so your basically a fuck boy." She sighed. "Then again, I guess if you can pull it off, congrats. I don't think I could do it. But you're flat chested, and your hair is cut short and though you're not exactly guy looking, you're not exactly girl looking either but you're adorable so I guess I can see why you would get the ladies." Haruhi bit her lip, listening to Alison wondering if she should be offended or not. Her eyes remained locked onto her with a subtle glare as Alison began chuckling. _This could not be good._

"What's so funny….?" she sighed as she listened to Alison's uncontrolled giggles.

Alison cover her fit of laughter with her hands as her body rolled to the floor. "I'm imaging y-you giving a very bad strip tease." She took a deep breath. "You would probably try to take off your pants while walking and trip on a pant leg." She chuckled.

Haruhi sighed, blushing, why was her godsister like this? She thought Alison would mature by now. She quietly stood up. "Ali-chan. I'm going to sleep." With today's school day and now this, she just wanted to be alone to study in some peace and quiet.

Alison laughed as watched her godsister leave the room. She smiled contently letting her laughter slow. "Oh Haru? Noo don't gooo!" The raven haired girl pouted as Haruhi's bedroom door closed. This was not suppose to happen. Yet she bait to lure the one and only Haruhi back out to her. She turn to her suitcase, pulling out a small square shape container. She remember when she was a just a child and how she would beg Haruhi to help steal the fresh baked pan of cookies whenever her father made them. Haruhi would always disagree but the delightful smell would lead anyone change their mind. Yet they always failed. Alison's father or Ranka would catch them in the act yet always allowed them to walk off with a single cookie, one for each of them. "But Haru-chan I got cookies. Not any cookies but my Father's recipe, your favorite… er um.. At least when we were younger so if you wanna come out-"

Haruhi open the door and headed for the kitchen. "I'll get milk." Alison smiled as she placed the container on the table, adjusting the blanket around her. Her eyes landed back on Haruhi's figure, listening to her soft voice, "Sorry to walk out on you." She placed to glasses down on the table. "School was stressful today…" Haruhi sat down beside her, running a hand through her hair with a short sigh.

Alison reached for a cookie and looked at her. "Come on?" She took a small munch, letting out a small hum of content, glad to taste that she had followed the recipe correctly. They weren't perfect, the edges were burnt but it was far better than the last time she made them, leading to a small kitchen fire.

Haruhi laughed softly. "Well, we had a teacher come to the host club today."

The younger god sister eyes widen as she looked at her. "Ohh! That so Scandalous! I can't believe a teacher would be having a relationship with one-"

"Oh no! Not like that!" Haruhi cleared her throat. "He came asking for help, actually. Apparently his marriage isn't going to good. He thinks his wife isn't intrigued with him anymore."

Alison giggled and pushed the container to Haruhi who happily helped herself. "Ahh okay, then going to host club is the perfect solution?" She giggled. She paused as her eyes met Haruhi's Mother's shrine. She sighed and stood up grabbing two cookies and a napkin placing them down near her photo.

Haruhi fell silent watching her. She glanced at her glass, unsure what to say yet thankful that her mother was getting honor she deserved. "You don't have to…"

"I want too." Alison looked over her shoulder, a small smile lacing her lips. "I don't remember her much even if she was my godmother but… She always seemed amazing." She stared at Haruhi, greenish blue eyes shining with sort of pride. "She would be proud of you, Haruhi."

Haruhi beamed softly, a blush crossing her cheeks. She really wasn't the best type to take compliments. "Thank you, I hope so." She took a sip from her glass as she allowed her blush to fade into the growing silence. "And...Mitsuro… he would be proud of you." She stated softly, just as the air began to feel tense.

Alison sighed and nodded. "My father says that all the time..Usually when he's playing with his wedding ring..." She chuckled softly. "So every other day." She bowed her head in respect to the shrine of Kotoko before getting up. "I don't remember him either. I only remember that day in bits." She took a seat across haruhi. "Do you remember your mother?"

Haruhi smiled as her mother flashed through her mind, "Not exactly." She ran a hand through her hair. "But she was strong and smart and...just incredible." She felt look down feeling tears almost threatening her. She looked at the shrine of her mother. "I learn more about her from my dad. It hurts him just a bit… But I think apart of him likes to speak about her and I'm glad he does otherwise I don't think I would learn just what type of person she truly was."

The tension in the air made the silence grow stronger between the two of them. Alison took a sip of her milk to cover this silence which was longer than either one of them had anticipated to last leading the simple sip end up draining her mug. Haruhi sip while she waited for something to say. Sometimes she didn't even take an actual drink but instead held her lips to the rim and then put the mug back down. "Does… Does Your father ever talk about Mitsuro?" The words formed slowly and she hadn't quite realized what she had spoken till it was out on the table.

Alison was silent among her thoughts. Considering her answers and thinking of her parents or her only parent nowadays. "No, not really at least…. Papa doesn't talk about dad… He'll speak of how much I remind him of him… though I don't think i'm anything like him. Especially not biological." She laughed and twirled a piece of her hair. "But that's all he'll really say…" She thought back elementary school, how kids would bombard her with questions of American and how she would have to explain she never knew anything of the country. How grateful she would be when Haruhi would jump into the conversation and help explain it for her. Somehow always knowing what words to say when the raven haired girl was left speechless.

A blush formed upon her fair cheeks. With a stretch of her arms and a roll of her neck she pushed with back with yawn. Her head laid awkwardly on her own shoulder as she looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "It's already pretty late. Didn't think time would past so quickly." Her lips pressed gently together only to curve upwards into a shy smile while she stared at Haruhi. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Haruhi returning the smile, closing the blinding and making sure the door was lock. "Yeah, Good Night." She made her way back to her room with a small yawn while her mind debated to study or sleep.

Alison watched Haruhi slid her bedroom door closed behind her. She stood up fixing the makeshift bed before switching off the lights and settling down into it. She fumbled beneath the covers searching for the position that gave the most comfort all while she stared into the unfamiliar darkness of the Fujioka residence. Maybe it was minutes or hours of watch felt like mindlessly staring into the blank and empty darkness but soon a time came when she couldn't feel the means to hold her eyes open and was overpowered by the desire to sleep.

 **If you enjoyed what I** **wrote so far, please show a sign of that~ It would be very much appreciated!**


	3. Rude interuptions on a wonderful day

**Enjoy!**

Wisp of blond locks sway with movement as fingers danced along the piano's keys. Sunlight peaked through the shades, bringing light into the shaded room. Birds could be heard even through the closed windows, chirping on the trees just outside while they watched the morning clouds drift by slowly.

To them, time wasn't a clear and knowledgeable concept. It was simply day and night or sun and stars while seasons were known as a bitter cold and delightful warmth. Yet to any human being it was known that it was early enough in the morning that it would be considered strange to play an instrument. But the blonde's fingers graced the keys so perfectly touching every note it took in order to create a melody, one unlike any other.

The blissful lullaby loomed in the air and swept throughout the room, into the halls waking anyone close to it from their slumber. Yet it was not to be mistaken for a harsh awakening of hands slamming themselves down onto the keys creating a sound of cringe and unease. It was the true opposite, gently pulling those who slept soundly from this sleep till their eyes parted gently and theirs ears registered the sweet sound forming from down the halls. A sound that almost signify a start to a wonderful day.

"Young man, what do you think you are doing?"

 _Or not maybe not._

Tamaki's hands floated above the keys just as his cheeks pulled at his lips into a kind smile. His head turned to meet a tired looking old woman, the chief of staff, Shima Maezono. "Playing the piano of course," His words fell from his lips innocently like a child's. " Wouldn't you say it's a beautiful morning for some music?" He hummed happily, beaming softly at the older woman.

She huffed in response. "I won't deny your skills Master Souh, however it is early and though you play wonderfully, I would rather have a much more _wonderful_ slumber then have it be interrupted. Now it is only seven in the morning, what has you up this early anyways?" Now seven in the morning wasn't all too early especially for Ms. Maezono who woken up far earlier on a daily basis yet once a week, mostly on the weekends the old women would linger happily asleep till at least the mid morning. That was _suppose_ to be _today_.

"I simply couldn't fall back to asleep once I had awaken." He stood up with his response turned his attention to closing the piano with time and care. "I never meant to bother you," He looked back at her while he pushed his bangs back. "Forgive me, Ma'am Maezono."

The head of the mansion staff shook her head with a brief roll as she turned. As if she would allow his charm to fool her. She saw more than his charm throughout the days of teaching him culture and how to be a good gentleman. She saw his kindness, and his good heart but also his idiocy. "I'm heading back to bed Master Souh."

Tamaki stood in silence watching as the old woman left the doorway of the room. His fingers swiped through his blond locks once more before he turned towards the windows pulling the curtains to edges and watched as the shaded room lit with daylight. A soft sigh of content formed from him as he picture the plan for the day in his thoughts, him and the host visiting Haruhi's and joining her one whatever commoner adventure she would have planned. It sounded perfect. After all he still has so much to learn from her and so many experiences to try.

But first came the hard part which was contacting each of the host before setting off to his morning routine. Yet the princely type knew he could conquer it, he would just have to get over his fears of a tired Honey and Kyoya.

Haruhi was rudely interrupted from her morning tea but pounding and calls of her name from her front door. "Don't they know, I have neighbors." She huffed to no one but herself as she stood and walked into the living room. She was alone in her apartment with her Dad being out still at work and Alison leaving minutes ago. She unlocked the door, her eyes meeting up at the six host till Tamaki pulled her into her arms. She groaned softly against him and squirmed. "Sempai it's too early for this." She did bother to make a comment as the other entered her home without invitation, taking off their shoes and looking around.

"As boring and empty looking as before." Hikaru and Kaoru stated in sync.

Honey held Usa-chan close to him and shrug. "But guys don't you think its cute and cozy looking?" He glanced up at Mori who nodded and took a set on the floor in front of the table.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked around and noticed the bed. "Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru looked at her. "What up with this sad excuse for a bed out in the living room."

"It is a strange place for it to be." Kaoru added. Before Haruhi speak, Tamaki's eyes landed on the bed and widen with fear and shock as he pulled the twins close to him.

"You fools!" He tried to whisper but the other host could hear him. "Why did you ask that! What if our poor Haruhi and her father are having issues paying for rent." He let out yet another gasp. "What if they're renting out Haruhi's room to a stranger! What if they are a criminal! We must help her!"

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "You could be right boss!" Kaoru looked at his twin with concern as he spoke. "What should we do?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." She muttered. She looked at the three host who squatted together in the corner. "Senpai, that's not the reason." They stood up quickly, eyes on her listening to her words.

Kyoya smirked. "It's actually because her God Sister is staying with her." He answered for her, his eyes scanning over her.

"You've been keeping up the communication with my father I see…" She returned the looked with a hint of annoyance.

"Indeed." He pushed up his glances.

Honey looked at Haruhi. "There's another Haru-chan?" He exclaim cheerfully.

"How come we never knew?" Tamaki asked, looking offended. "How come you never told daddy! You aren't suppose to keep secrets!" He whined.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "It wasn't a secret Tamaki. No one asked. And she's not my twin. We're not even related. She just happens to be the daughter of a good friends of my dad who asked him and my mother to be her godparents." She explained, her voice bitter. Not by Alison but simply all the responses she was getting from the host about her. She felt like she was invading her privacy by answering questions.

Tamaki nodded slowly still showing hurt in his eyes. "We must meet her! Where is she?" He headed for the kitchen while the twins headed for the bathroom.

Haruhi sat down next to Mori, saying goodbye to her peaceful and quiet morning. "She left minutes ago for a run."

Tamaki froze before he turned on his heel and pointed at the short brunette. "Then its settled! We're going looking for her!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi stared at him, shaking her head. How can he just jump into things like he always does without thought. "We don't even know her route! Alison could be anyway by now." She shrugged. "There's no point."

Honey shook his head. "There are running and walking trails around your area. Me and Mori and few others have gone on them to work on stamina. She could be on one of those. Right Mori?" He hummed.

"Right." Mori dipped his head falling back into silence.

Tamaki smirked. "Then we have it decided! We shall go these trails and try to find her!"

Knowing she wouldn't get out of this Haruhi headed to her room and changed, shutting the door on the twins who tried to follow her. "Im changing you pervs." They blush and stepped back waiting with the rest of the host. Once she stepped out she fix a bobby pin in her bangs. "Let's go."

Haruhi was the last to exit her apartment locking the door behind her. The host headed for the steps and she joined them. "Her name is Alison, right?" Kaoru ask. "Why does she have an American name? Is she American?"

Tamaki smiled listening. "This is so exciting! We can tell us about America!" He beamed up at Kyoya. "Don't you think so?"

Kyoya glanced at Haruhi who glanced back. "Well actually, I'm afraid she's not exactly from the country."

Honey rose an eyebrow and looked at Haruhi. "What does he mean Haru-Chan by, 'not exactly'?"

Haruhi looked up at the glasses framed face and then towards Honey. What exactly did her father tell him. "Well You see Honey, Alison was born in the United States however she was adopted and brought to Japan as a toddler because her fathers were part of an international adoption programs. So I doubt she even remembers America."

There was a soft pause of silence as the host seemed to think about Haruhi's words before Hikaru glanced at her. "Wait... Fathers… as in two dads?"

Haruhi nodded slowly. "Exactly." She followed Honey and Mori down the steps and on the sidewalks leading to the small woodland area with a trail and park. "Don't act so surprised. After all you all are aware that my dad is performer at that kind of bar and he happened to meet one of her fathers as a co worker there a little after I was born and I guess they became really good friends.

"So how come she staying with you?" The twins asked her. She was silent for a second, expecting Kyoya to throw in a response yet he did not and she felt thankful.

Haruhi looked at the twins and the rest of the host. "It's not my place to share. I'll simply say… she just is."

The host were quiet as they walked, the morning sun shining through out the branches of the trees around them as they walked. Honey grinned. "We're here!" Mori added to the statement with a nod. Tamaki cleared his throat and looked around.

"Operation, meet Haruhi's God Sister has begun!"

 **Hope you enjoyed! If you have, please leave a sign of that whether it be a review or follow or favorite. All methods are highly Appreciated!**


	4. Stranger Danger

"Alright men! Lets split up!" Tamaki held his hands on his hips, his head cocked a bit high with his chin facing toward the sky holding a charming and cocky smirk across his cheeks.

Haruhi sighed and clasped the bridge of her nose, staring at the group of boys before her. "Uh… Senpai hate to burst your bubble… but I'm the only one who knows what she looks like." Haruhi's eyes flickered to each of the host before landing solely on Tamaki's eyes.  
Tamaki cupped his chin in his hand, humming in thought. "Then we shall get a sketch artist!"

Honey hugged Usa-chan as he sat on Mori's shoulders. "That's a great idea Tama-chan!"

A clear of a throat was heard and heads turned to the shadow king. "That won't be necessary." He pulled out a picture of Alison from his wallet.

"Hey! Where you get that!" Haruhi narrowed her eyes up at him, trying to snatch the photo. "Kyoya give it to me! This is invading the privacy of my GodSister!" She grumbled annoyed. Her words held strong to her annoyance.

"I have my sources." He pushed his glasses up, handing the photo over her head and to Tamaki.

The blonde eyes widen softly. "You never told me she was cute!" He looked at Haruhi. "Why do you keep secrets from daddy! Mommy-dear why does she do this to me!" He whined. Haruhi rolled her eyes while Hikaru and Kaoru took the photo, eyeing Alison photo that was taken for her last year of middle school.

Kaoru tilted his head and looked at his twin. "Hey, Hikaru. Doesn't she look familiar to you?" He questioned.

"Hmm?" His twin took the photo gently between his fingers. "Now that you mention it… She does?" He stared at the long raven haired girl and her greenish blue eyes stared back.

Kaoru peeked over his shoulder. "Wait… Isn't that girl from mom's latest shoot?"

"I think you're right! But, I thought mom only hired high end models not commoners." Hikaru stated.

"I think it's due to the new brand she's promoting." His twin shrugged.

Tamaki turned and faced the twins. "Wait you know her?"

Both brothers shrugged. "We've seen her but we've never actually talked to her before. We don't talk to any of our mother's models." They explained in sync.

Hikaru peered over at Haruhi. "Say Haruhi? Did you know about her working with our mother's agency?"

The short brunette shook her head. "No, she never informed me. But I'm not surprised." She looked around. "So are we actually gonna go find her?"

Tamaki nodded and patted Haruhi's head. "Honey and Mori. You both take the area around the south exit. Hikaru and Kaoru you take the north entrance. Kyoya, you're in charge of the east while me and Haruhi scout out the west! Let's fan out!"

' _Why did I ever stop going to parks?'_ Alison questioned to herself as she sat on a swing. ' _Swinging is so...nice.'_ She rested her head against the chain of swing as her body steadily swung back and forth. Music hummed softly through her earbuds helping to wash away any previous stress her morning jog didn't get too. ' _Probably because I look like an ass sitting on a piece of equipment made for children…._ ' She answered her original thought with a sigh. The last time she was in a park was for a shoot not all to long ago but last time she actually enjoy a park was when she was eight. It was one of the last time she hung out with Haruhi…

Her blueish green orbs peered the playground. It had been updated to better, stronger equipment instead of the wooden structure it use to be. She remember what it looked like. Two large-to a child eyes- towers on either side. Both connect to slides that were a disgusted shade of yellow, or to Alison the color was known as pee-yellow. In between the two towers were small platforms connected together by a bridge and a set of monkey bars.

Her soft pink lips formed into a smile as she remember the old playground. Her standing foolishly on top of the tunnel slide, pretending to be a princess knight because neither a knight nor a princess was a good enough role for her. She pretended she had to recuse her princess, nine year old and semi annoyed Haruhi from a great dragon.

Alison chuckled softly to herself as she remember how Haruhi always felt busy with other things yet after minutes of Alison's begging, she would soon join her and play make believe and allow Alison to create and control the story. She also remember how haruhi would shrug off the neighborhood boys for her when they confronted Alison, telling her girls couldn't be knights nor could they marry other princesses. Yet the days Haruhi wasn't Alison's knight in shining armor, the raven haired girl would fight her own battles. She would yell with pride about how her fathers were each other's kings and how she was their princess and if anyone disagreed it would result in them being bitten by a over-hyper and defensive eight year old.

She ran her fingers through her high pony tail before standing up with a stretch. She slowly left the swing set heading back onto one of the many paths in the park, turning her music little farther up before she got ready to run again.

Just before she was about to pick up her place, arms hooked around her own and pulled her backwards. A yelp of shock left her parted lips and her ear bud fell out of place. She squirmed. "What the hell! Stranger danger! Let go of me! Stranger danger! I said let go-" She called out yet only to have a hand clamp over her mouth. She bit into their skin and kick herself out of their grip reaching behind her and pulling out pepper spray. Yet before she could spray either one of her targets a strong hand clasped her own. She gasped and froze and looked up at him witnessing a small blonde headed boy on his shoulders. "Huh? Listen if you want money? I don't have any!" She paused, thinking it over she was 99% sure that wasn't what you were suppose to say. Her eyes went back to her original attackers and locked on them with shock.

"You guys are the... " She bit her lip as Alison stared at the twins. "I'm so so so sorry! Please don't tell your mother! I can't lose my job!" She begged.

Hikaru rolled his eyes well Kaoru inspected his brother's hand. "You have marks but i think you're okay. But maybe we should call a doctor just incase." He suggested.

Alison glanced at him. "Wait, you think I'm capable of giving him rabies or something!?" She looked at him, her eyes widen softly with anger. "Maybe you guys shouldn't have tried to kidnap me in the first place!" She huffed. "What's this about anyways!"

Hikaru stared at her. "Wow, I'm sure my mother would love to here how you're speaking towards us." He leaned against his twin with a smirk.

She bit her lip and hung her head before she realize the tall silent man still held her hand. "Uhhh…." She looked at him. He quickly got the message and dropped her hand. Confusion continued to wash over her as the small blonde climbed off of him and looked up at him. "Wow! So you're Haru-chan's godsister right? I'm honey! And this is Usa-chan!" he held up his pink rabbit for Alison to see.

"Uhh…" She moaned softly out with curiosity and a bit of anxiety. Just who were these two? She knew the twins. Not personally but they were her boss's son so it was hard not to know them. "Nice… to meet you." She shook the stuffed rabbit hand and looked at Honey before glancing up at his cousin.

"That's Mori!" Honey beamed. Alison and him met eyes only to be follow with a silent nod of greetings from him to her. She returned it and stepped back from the three teens and small child.

"Cool….? I think?" She fiddled with her fingers awkwardly, looking around only to see Haruhi pass Hikaru and Kaoru's shoulders. She gave a sigh of relief as the short brunette walked closer gently pulling along a tall blonde, rambling about who knows what. "Haruhi! Thank goodness! Please explain who these people are!" She ran to her older godsister almost for help and comfort and pointed to the twins. "Those two tried to kidnap me!" She exclaimed.

Haruhi simply sent them a glare to which they shrugged. "We meant no harm!" They spoke in sync.

"If anyone did harm it was her, she bit me Haruhi. She was gonna spray us with pepper spray!" Hikaru stated.

Haruhi glanced at her godsister then back towards the twins. "To be honest, you guys were probably asking for it."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her with a small pout not paying attention as Tamaki approached the American. He took her hand and kissed it softly, "It's nice to nice to meet you, my princess!" Alison's fair face changed from her usual tone to a bright pink in her cheeks. She glanced at Haruhi who seemed to become more annoyed with each passing moment. "No need to be shy." Tamaki spoke to her softly. Yet Alison stepped back, pulling her hand away and wiping it on her hoodie.

"You… ah.. Oh…" She looked around, taking a deep breath. "This makes sense now. You guys are the host club." She bit lip. "Ah.. interesting… indeed." She ran her fingers through her hair. She glanced at honey. "Which means… you're a highschooler!" she shot her godsister a look who nodded in response. Alison paused with no response before looking at each of the boys. "I thought there was six of you?" She counted each of them, excluding Haruhi on her fingers. "But there's only five of you here now….?"

"Actually I am here I was just behind Mori." The group turn to see the shadow king push up his glasses and smiled toward Alison. "Because you staying with miss Fujioka, do you plan on attending Ouran Academy with her."

Kaoru rose an eyebrow. "Just because she one of our mother's models doesn't mean she can afford the to go to the same school as Haruhi." He stated.

Kyoya nodded in agreed. "Yes, I know that. However looking over her school records," Alison eyes narrowed on him and his smirk sending shivers down her spine. "She could probably easily pass the entrance exam and be admitted into the school with no issues and if she is then it's important that she doesn't let word get out on Haruhi's true identity."

Alison stared at him shock, speechless. His words went in one ear and through the next because all she focus on was… Just how did he get her school records?

"Sempai it doesn't matter if she attend Ouran or not, my secret is safe with her." Haruhi explained.

Alison nodded listening to Haruhi. "Yeah… plus I wasn't planning on attending Ouran."

Honey pouted and hugged her legs. "But why Ali-chan! Don't you wanna spend more time with Haruhi?"

Alison nodded. "I do and I can when she's home from school… but i was actually thinking of trying to attend Lobelia."

The twins and Tamaki's eyes widen and stared at her with sync. "What?"

Haruhi sighed deeply. "Oh brother…."

 **If you enjoyed please be sure to comment, fav, follow. I would really appreciate.**


	5. Lesbians are scary

**As always! Please enjoy! And thanks for reading?**  
"Lobelia!" Tamaki whined and clung to Haruhi. "Haruhi! She can't! Haruhi, tell her she can't!" He cried into her shoulder, hugging her tightly.

Alison rolled her eyes. "I don't even know you… any of you…" She eyed each of the member. "Therefore I don't see the big deal what academy I go too. And whose says that I've decided on going to an academy. I might just go to Ouran public High." She explained.

Haruhi shoved the tall blonde away from her. "Alison has a point. It's her decision. I don't have a say over it." She looked up at her god sister who shared a smile with her.

Hikaru looked at Alison and then whispered to his twin and the king, "What about the rumors?"

"I can still hear you…" Alison groaned, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned toward Hikaru. "If your gonna share it those two then you might as well share it with the group." She concluded. Her eyes were like daggers, impaling the three idiots in front of her.

They gulped as her eyes held the same kind of burning and fearsome passion of anger and frustration that matched Haruhi's. Kaoru straighten himself up, stretching slowly where he stood as if he were a deer in the headlights and couldn't make a rash movement. He took a deep breath before flashing glances at each of host and then around them as if someone was watching. "It's said," He began, leaning towards her. "That any girl that attend the Lobelia Girl's Academy never return the same…They come back different…but what's worst …" He pause again, glancing up and around before meeting eyes with Alison once again and keeping his voice low. "Is that it's also been said that some girls don't return at all."

Honey hugged onto Mori's leg. "Is that really true?" His big brown eyes held fear and clung to his cousin and the stuffed rabbit he held.

Mori could simply shrug in response as there was no true evidence. Alison shook her head. "Let me guess? They have some kind of feminist cult that don't know the actual definition of feminism and they sacrifice male virgins on every blood moon for power and sometimes even women if they don't agree with their beliefs." Haruhi's god sister added, her tone was playfully bitter as she slowly began walking away. She paused and shoved her hands into her pockets of her hoodie. "That or your you guys are afraid of," She paused her voice falling soft and quiet as a mischievous smirk formed on her lips. "Lesbians…. Ooooo so scary." She started her pace up again, leaving the group behind.

"Actually our club is quite accepting of people and they're different backgrounds, sexualities and etc." Kyoya spoke loudly so she could hear. "Mostly for our clients so we can appeal to various audiences." He explained. "And because our clients come from wealthy and well-known families, it's important-"  
"That you appeal to them. Got it. But notice that I didn't really ask." She turned around and faced the group. She gave a small curtsy before walking away once more. "Later dorks. Haruhi, I'll see you when you get home!" She called back, giving a wave from behind.

Haruhi watched as Alison picked up speed and left the group rather quickly. Even if she was in a hurry to leave Haruhi's friend's, she seemed to be more on the edge with something else. The brunette sighed. "Sorry guys.."

"Don't apologize. Not your fault she kind of mean." Hikura shrugged.

Tamaki's eyes widen. "Hikura don't offend Haruhi like that!"

"Technically he wasn't offending her boss… he was offending Alison." Kaoru defended.

"But that's still Haruhi's family therefore we should respect her!" Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "Can you forgive me."  
Haruhi didn't respond instead she continued looking off in the direction her god sister had went. "She's not mean.. She's just under stress. I promise she's a good person, just give her time." She looked up at twins. "It takes her a while for her to open up to people."

They shrugged, leaning on each one of her shoulders. "Fine, whatever you say." They spoke in dull voices. "What now?" They shared a long breath out.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "We must convince her that Ouran is the place to go!"

Haruhi closed her eyes. "Tamaki senpai… I'm sure you're just trying to help but you can't force her to go to a certain school."  
Tamaki pulled Haruhi away from the twins, wrapping an arm around her. He laughed softly. "Oh my silly Haruhi! You're so adorable!" He looked down at her. "I never said force. I said, convince! We convince her! Now what does our school have that she would love that Lobelia doesn't have?"

A moment of silence settled between the host and Haruhi, as each of the member seemed to have their attention focus on only her. She ignored their stares thinking as she also expect Kyoya to pull out more information from thin air about her god sister. Yet he didn't. Instead small chatter of park goers were heard. Birds chirped from the trees while children laughed from the playground close by.

"Hey, Takashi can I go swing?" Honey asked, staring up at him.

Mori nodded. "Sure."

Haruhi ignored their side conversation while in thought. "Distance." The word slipped from her mouth into the air as clear as daylight.

The host are stared at her, waiting for some sort of explanation to the single worded answer. "But I thought Lobelia has dormitories…" Honey questioned. "So if she got in, couldn't she just stay and not need any transportation?" He stared at Haru-chan.

Haruhi nodded with a sad smile. "True, but Alison wouldn't want that... Family is very dear to her."

"Hi, I'm here to visit Kobayashi Nori" Alison wiped the sweated while she panted out her greeting. The receptionist looked with confusion as to why she breathing hard and if she needed help. Alison held up her hand. "Sorry. I was on a jog and lost track of time." She listened to clicking of the woman's keyboard. How her nicely painted crimson nails stroked the letter, not listening to the teenage girl.

"Relation to patient?" Alison met eyes with her and felt a hint of fear. Never her life had she heard a more dull and monotone voice of an employee at a hospital. It almost sounded like the lady didn't have a heart.

"Kobayashi Alison…. His daughter." She answered sheepishly. Her nails began to tap on the reception counter as she heard sound of a printer going off. She watched the woman spin in her chair, grabbing a piece of paper and placing in a small little cover up attached to a lanyard. She handed it over to the desk to Raven haired teen. Alison looked it over seeing badly taken photo of her. Her eyes looked drooped and her mouth was open. She either looked like she was falling asleep where she stood and about to eat flies… or like a walking dead girl. "Ah… Thaaaanks." She nodded her head shyly, putting the lanyard on.

The receptionist nodded. "Its an ID so you don't have to stop here every time. The room number is listed on the corner." She flashed a smile at Alison … was that really a smile? She couldn't tell and she also couldn't care. Besides the false kidnapping of the host, the lung burning and leg aching run she had just done only to be met with a desk woman who probably was going through a midlife crisis and taking out her frustration on her paperwork and coworkers, Alison he didn't have anything else on her mind then being here and seeing him.

She took a deep breath before entering the small room. It was dim and shadows casted along the walls. The soft sounds of machines played over the sound of his soft snores. She peered around before she took a seat in one of the three uncomfortable chairs that were around the room. She moved the seat silently closer to her father before squirming slightly to find comfort. Alison soon gave up on her squirmed, falling into a small daze of watching her father's chest fall up and down with each taking breath well he slept. She hesitantly took his hand into hers and began rubbing her rub across the back of his palm in soothing circular motions.

"Hi dad…" She spoke just above the whisper and leaned forward a bit in her seat to move a stray lock from out of his face. Her breath hitched as his hand squeezed around her smaller one and his eyes opened quickly to meet with his daughter's. Yet the middle age man looked at her with lost as he sat up and looked around.

He snapped his head back in her direction. "Who are you? Get out!"

Alison quickly rose to her feet with shock as his heart monitors picked up beats rapidly. She stared at his face with horror as he continued shouting for her to leave. A hand was placed on the small of back as she was soon ushered from the room in a trance. The nurse finally grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "I'm sorry. He's been having difficulties all day."

"H-He was fine just yesterday…" Alison looked up at the male nurse, her throat felt hard as if she had a rock stuck with in it.

He nodded with a sigh. "Please understand that he can't control when his symptoms get the best of him… He's getting in the further stages… it's harder for him to prevent them from occurring." The nurse stared at the American teen with guilt in their eyes. "I have people in the room now, calming him now and getting him stable. I suggest you go home and relax. Give him a day or two before coming back."  
All she could do was nod. Her shoulders and legs felt tense though her hands were shaking but she hid them in her pockets, having her nails dig at the fabric of her sweatshirt. She didn't remember leaving the hospital. She couldn't think back to passing the shining white tiles or the smell of cleaning products on her way out. She especially didn't remember the lady at the front desk or how she actually waved Alison goodbye. All she could realize was, her father was getting worst.  
 **If you enjoyed please be sure to show it with a favorite, or follow or a review would be really nice. And have a wonderful day!**


	6. In a heartbeat

**Enjoy as always!**  
The door clicked shut as did the lock when she turned it back to its secure, upward position. She was quiet slipping off her shoes and unzipping her hoodie that now held tear and snot stains on the sleeves. She threw it gently off to the side to her bed, her eyes landing on her suitcase and falling into a trance. It hadn't even been a day and she was already home sick.

"Ohhh~ Haruhi is that youuu?" Ranka's voice chimed through the apartment. Alison gave a hitch of a breath, wiping her red and blotchy cheeks with her hands, not noticing as his figure emerged from the kitchen to stare at her. "Oh dear…" He held a small tea cup in his hands, his gaze immediately soften on her. She sniffled and met his caring brown orbs. Ranka sighed softly and placed his tea down. He pushed his bangs from his face and walked over to her, opening up his arms in a caring fatherly gesture. Alison eyes only filled with more tears before she allowed herself to be engulfed by his arms. "What happen?" He asked softly, mumbling into her hair. The same way he would speak to haruhi when she was a child and dealing with her mother's death.

Alison clung to him, her breathing rasp and shaken as her shoulders shuddered. "I-I... He-he…" She croaked out to him. Ranka closed his eyes and held her a bit tighter, pulling her closer and down to the floor.

"Shh, darling, I know." He whispered, his voice only calmed a fourth of her nerves while the faint scent of his perfume and the soothing circles over her back worked to calm her others.

Alison looked up at her godfather. Her eyes red and partly swollen from tears that continued to dance down her cheeks. "He didn't re-remember me." She sputtered out even with the growing lump in her throat and melted farther into the comfort Ranka had offered. "He-he.. Didn't know me." She mumbled.

Ranka sighed into her hair before gently took the teen by her shoulders and parted the hug slightly. His hands made their way up to her cheeks, cupping her face as his thumbs wiped her tears. "It's not your fault." He watched her dip her head in a small nod as more tears escaped from her closed eyes. "Oh darling…." He kissed her forehead. "He'll be okay… Your father is stronger than this."

Alison took a shaky breath, her body falling still with her godfather's words. "The doctors… They say he-he's in the further stages…" She looked up at Ranka. "His body isn't accepting the recovery… it's denying it." She gulped. "The cells won't stop spreading. They just won't..."

Ranka nodded listening calmly to the teenager. He pulled her into a hug again, not as tight but still comforting. He leaned down, pressing lips to her head while he rubbed her back. His mouth parted as he searched desperately for something to say yet came up blank. But yet his words still filled the room. "I remember the first time I saw you." He smiled softly, stroking her hair. "You were just a few months old, chubby cheeks, small thing of hair on your head." He laughed. "You were the cutest thing and you reached out and grabbed my finger and your fathers were so jealous because you wouldn't let go." He looked at her. "It was the same day they asked me and Kotoko to take you in and watch over you if anything bad were to happen to them…" He lifted her chin, wiping the last of her tears. "Me and her didn't need to think it over. We accepted it in a heartbeat." He smiled sadly. "Al… I don't know what to say about his condition… I wish I could, darling. I really do. Back when Kotoko was sick, I never knew what to tell Haruhi… Even on her deathbed she found ways of comforting Haruhi…" He looked at his Wives shrine. "But I know that I'm here for you." He caressed her cheek. "And I'm so glad to have you as a god daughter because to me you are one of my own and if you ever need anything, don't shy away from asking. I'm here." His soft chocolate eyes met hers yet she said nothing.

Silence loomed between them, washing over them in small waves of comfort. They stayed tangled in each others arms. Ranka giving the girl as much time as she needed along with providing her calming strokes of her hair or rubs of her back. Steam had long stopped rising from his untouched tea, slowly turning cold. The red hair man couldn't care, except making the child that felt like his own, happy.

Alison slowly over the long moments, left his arms and wiped her face with her hands once more. "T-thanks." She muttered, perhaps sheepishly. Ranka simply nodded and stood up, heading to grabbed his full cup of tea.

"Want some tea?"

She shook her head, "Not really… but thank you." She gave a nod of thanks, running her fingers through her hair.

Ranka nodded and came back into the living room, sitting across from her at the table. "Any idea where Haruhi is?" He asked softly followed with a sip.

Alison sighed. "I went for a run… she and the host club…. Met me there." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Have you met them?"

Haruhi's father laughed. "That I have. An Interesting bunch aren't they?" Alison nodded in agreement thinking back to the morning's events. "But they are quite Handsome don't you think? I kinda jealous. My haruhi spending time with such good looking men with no interest in them." He sighed. "She always did and will have her priorities." He chuckled.

Alison smiled, "It's what makes her intriguing. Once she has her mind set, she doesn't give up…." She trailed off, a blush forming on her cheeks but she never took notice to the heat that formed her cheeks.

Yet her godfather did, a small smirk forming as he took another drink from his cup. "Yes, it is."

"One meeting. Just one." Tamaki begged looking down at the commoner.

Honey nodded with agreement. "Tama-chan is right! Me and Ali-chan can have cake together! That would make her feel better about this morning, right?"

"Guys, I don't know. You can't just bribe her with food." Haruhi looked at Honey.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi, almost suspiciously. "Wait a minute. I don't that's a fair argument. Afterall how many times have we gotten you to do something because of food?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "But she's not me." She shot them glances.

The twins shrugged well Kyoya moved to walk beside her. "But she does have a history of like sweets. Her late father, Mitsuro, owned a bakery correct?" He looked at Haruhi.

She sighed. "Yeah… but that was years ago… and he died when she was young and her other father sold the place. He couldn't keep up with the business. Plus that doesn't mean she likes sweets."

Tamaki frowned sadly listening. "What a tragedy. We must get her to come to the club! So she can the sweets and remember her father!" Haruhi opened her mouth with a retort but sighed and kept to herself. Tamaki looked at her. "If you can get her to come! Then I shall cut your quota down two hundred." He looked at Kyoya for approval.

The glasses boy sighed. "I guess that's fine. After All the latest edition of the magazine of on our natural type is making its way to best seller." He smirked towards Haruhi who balled her fist with annoyance but shook it off.

"Fine. I'll try to get her to come. No promises though." She began heading toward the exit of the park. "I'll see you guys at school." She left them in a quick pace, heading toward the commoner market. "Damn rich people." She muttered.

 **If you liked it please be sure to follow, fav or especially comment! I would love some feedback! Thanks! Have a lovely day!**


	7. A small sea of anxiety

**ENJOY!~~~**  
The weekend had passed by slowly for some and quicker for others. Alison fell in the quickly category as her hours were spent curled in her makeshift bed hugging a teal and soft unicorn stuffed animal that looked like it had gone through lot over the years. Whether that had been tea parties, the time where Alison discovered her passion for art or even her most recent days where even at her age, no one was too old for glitter. Or for that matter, naps.

After her small chat with Ranka. She found her tired eyes drooping and longing for sleep. She refused to give in to the dreams that waited her but a simple seat on her bed led to her passing out beneath the covers. That nap lasted from Saturday afternoon to midnight where she had gotten up to use the bathroom and then went back to the dreams her mind had to offer her.

Haruhi on the other hand faced long hours that were filled with books, homework, and the creating of flash cards. Highlights, pens and flashcard rings cluttered her floor keeping her busy. But every few hours or so she would peak her head out to check on her younger god sister slowly to watch her chest rise and fall with dreams floating in her thoughts. It wasn't till Sunday evening that Alison was up, roaming the small yet cozy sized kitchen. Her eyes scanned with determination. Defeat hinted her orbs as she peered into every single cabinet and drew the kitchen held. She sighed bitterly, glancing at Haruhi. "Don't you have anything sweet?"

The honor student shrugged as she enter the same room. "Me and dad don't care for sweets." A long groan left Alison's mouth as she leaned against the wall.

The raven haired girl reached her hand up to her chest, grasping her night shirt dramatically. She gave her hand a small tremble and stuck out her tongue as she slumped down the wall. "I-I feel my life force draining… This is the end for me"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at her dramatic scene.

Alison slid down the wall to the floor, reaching up hopefully to Haruhi, "Farwell sweet sister," She mustered out a cough, which was the worst fakest cough Haruhi had ever heard. "Tell your father i-I love him." She rolled her head back and gently laid back on the kitchen floor. "Goodbye…"

Haruhi shook her head. "You're so weird." She chuckled.

Alison looked up at her, semi disappointed that she wasn't playing along. "Haruhi, I'm dead. You're talking to a corpse. Now Plan my funeral. My casket has to be covered with glitter otherwise I will haunt you."

Haruhi grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. "Well then, If you want something sweet how about you take your corpse to the Host club. They have cake and they want you to come, so how about you come tomorrow after class?" The brunette suggested.

The raven hair girl immediately straightened up, a small crinkle of her button nose with offense. "They tried to kidnap me! And they think a slice of cake is gonna make everything peachy?" She huffed, folding her arms as she stared up from the floor at Haruhi.

Haruhi shrugged once more with a sigh. "It's not any cake… It's _rich people_ cake…." She smirked softly. "Meaning you'll love it." She couldn't believe she was bribing Alison with food. Was this a common desire for their family?

Alison grumbled like a child, a small pout on her lips. "Fine! But it better be good and they better apologize!" She stated. She picked herself off from the floor. Her hands swiped at her clothing, wiping away any dust or dirt. Her and haruhi met eyes awkwardly yet they gave a nod each other, sealing tomorrow's deal. Alison reached up over and fixed a stray strand of Haruhi's hair that was practically sticking up. "There." She smiled, a small yawn escaping her. Haruhi simply watched her before Alison pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "Night, you nerd."

Her chocolate brown eyes watched the raven hair girl leave the kitchen and stumble back to her bed. Haruhi smiled softly. "Such a dork."

"Alright men! Listen up! Haruhi's god sister will be our guest! We are to treat her with the best respect! We will show her how great Ouran is and have her meet some of our clients so she can already have friends at our academy. Our main goal is to win her so she doesn't choose Lobelia. We can not allow someone of Haruhi's Family attend such horrors." Tamaki announced as he stood in front of his club members. The clock chimed behind him, signaling the host club was now open for the day. "Positions!"

Surely enough after the single chime of the clock, their fellow female classmates began to enter the music room. Headed to whatever host held their first appointment. Yet the usual fast paced activities felt drawn out to a certain blonde who glance at the clock and then at Haruhi every few minutes. "Hey Haruhi, why is Tamaki acting so strange today?" One Haruhi's clients stared at her, sipping on her tea before placing the cup and folding her fingers with her own.

"Yeah. he seems rather anxious? He keeps looking over here? Are you okay?" Another girl asked, fiddling with the skirt of her uniform, her deep blue eyes holding concern.

Haruhi cleared her throat, rubbing her the back of her neck, unsure what to say. "Oh thanks for the concern ladies, but I'm actually fine!" She smiled softly towards them, listening to their sighs of relief that escaped them. "Tamaki senpai is just nervous because we have a first time guest coming today and she appears to be late." Haruhi watched at her clients leaned forward with interest. She glanced away from the two ladies and turned her focus to the clock.

"A new guest? Who!?" They spoke with sync, glancing at each other and then at the natural type with wonder.

"Are they student?" The blue eyed girl questioned.

Her friend's smile widen. "Maybe their new!" She squealed with excitement. "We rarely get new students!"

Haruhi chuckled. "She not a student and she's still in thoughts of debating of attending Ouran…" She looked down into her tea cup. "She's actually family of mine."

The two girls blinked with confusion. "I thought you live with just your dad? Are they cousin or something, Haruhi?" One of them question, pulling their tea cup close to them as the steam slowly rolled up to touch their chin.

Haruhi nodded slowly. "Uhhh.. sorta.. Their my god sister." She answered.

The girls beamed at the host. "Really!" Their voices in tone with each other.

"She's so lucky to have a godbrother like you! Do you think we can meet her!" Her first client questioned.

Haruhi laughed softly. "Ahh sure. I'm sure she be happy to meet you two ladies. Hopefully we can make her feel welcome and help her join the school."

The clients nodded, falling into chatter with one another about possibilities of Haruhi's god sister and all that she could possibly tell them about the host.

Pink. Almost a pastel pink. To Alison, she was confused if this was the correct building but the founding sign spoke for her as she walked through the gates and headed for the main entrance. When she first imagine ouran, she pictured a large school painted in depressing colors with sad uniforms and stuck up rich kids. But as she took her steps through the courtyard, she saw bright and happy colors, ones that made her smile and not terrible but not exactly wonderful uniforms that gave her some form of relief. However the rich kids were what she did expect to be correct about. She passed student talking about maids, never ending closets, trips around the globe, an allowance that Alison could only picture herself making in a lifetime if she was lucky with a good enough job.

Thankfully, the annoying chatter soon faded into silence the moment the main doors closed behind her leaving her in an empty entrance hall. Her eyes scanned the interior, the walls and all and anxiety slowly filled her.

Music room 3. That's where her she needed to get too. But where was it? Where was the map of the school? Where were the signs that pointed to the music hall? The large building was already beginning to feel like a maze. She was quick to pull out her flip phone from the pocket of her skirt and quicker to send a text to haruhi. While she waited she lean up against a wall, fiddling with her tights she wore underneath before messing with the sleeves to her soft and chunky, wool cardigan.

A small buzz erupted from Haruhi's pocket. She pulled out cellphone, her client stopping their conversation to look at her. "Sorry ladies," Haruhi blushed as she opened the flip phone seeing a Alison's contact with her most recent text.

'SaVe Me. I'm only in the main entrance but this school is big and i don't know where to go. Help. I was promised cake, not a maze.'-Al

Haruhi sighed and stood up. "Excuse me, my god sister is here, but she seems to be lost." She smiled softly. "I should go rescue her before she gets herself in trouble." She laughed softly.

Tamaki stood up. "And we shall join you! To give her the best and kindest welcome!"

Haruhi's clients squealed with excitement before she could deny the request. She nodded and headed for the door. "We shouldn't keep her waiting."

Alison looked at a large and glorious trophy case filled with medals, awards, and accomplishments. Her eyes scanned over the old photos from previous years and all the way back to the academy's grand opening. She smiled as she read over the awards, noting just how many 1st place trophies were held in the casing. ' _Did they pay off the completion or are they just really good?_ ' She turned to a large bulletin board that posted club info and a list of meetings. Her eyes peered over the various names of the clubs. They stopped on an art club and a fashion club. A small smile grew upon her lips as read over the papers. ' _What clubs are at Lobelia_?' Alison hummed softly to herself.

"Are you daydreaming, my sweet?" A familiar blonde's voice ranged through her ears as arms wrapped from behind her. Violet eyes looked at the board. "Is there a club that catches your eye? There are more than what's listed, that board hasn't been updated in awhile." He smiled, stroking her cheek.

Alison blinked with confusion falling out of thought and felt Tamaki's breath on her neck. "Uh…" She lingered in his arms while other girls squealed with excitement and or Jealously. "They have a fashion club? Now what exactly is that? Does that involve sewing and if so, are there fabric and supplies available to students, also are there fees to join clubs? How does that system work?" She looked up at him.

Tamaki looked down at her with some confusion, at how casual she seemed in her position . "Um… there are no fees… for the most part.."

Alison nodded and left his arms. She hummed softly and ran her fingers through her hair. "I see…" She lifted her head and looked at her Godsister only to meet eyes with other girls. Her lips parted slowly with shake of breath leaving her. She tensed up as the host clients took steps towards her with welcoming smiles, their voices mixing together making it hard for Alison to understand what they were all saying especially as they began to get louder, talking over one another. "H-hi?"

A hand took hers, shaking it gently. "You must be Haruhi's godsister! You're american! I wouldn't have guessed! We've never had an american commoner attend the school before!" The female student smiled happily towards her. "Welcome to our school!"

One reached toward her hair. "How do you get your hair so soft, what product do you use?" Alison bit her lip as she looked at the other girl, slipping away from her reach.

"Uhh…" Alison bit her lip.

"Whoa Haruhi! For a commoner, your god sister dresses so cute!" The blue eyed client of Haruhi's glanced over Alison.

Haruhi nodded slowly. "Can we give her some space please?"

Alison dipped her head gratefully. "Yes! Space! Space is nice! I would like space!" She blushed as glanced at the girls, rubbing her arm. "Please?"

Small giggles emerge from the crowd of guest as they watched the raven haired girl. "She so shy!" One of the crowd members called out.

Kyoya nodded. "Yes which it's why it's best if we get back to the club room please, and please also do not swarm her with questions."

The crowd nodded with agreement slowly following few of the host back to the room while Alison trailed behind. "Do you think her and Haruhi are rivals? Maybe that's why he's never mention her!" A client spoke quietly but not quite enough.

"Shush, I don't think I could deal with another family heartbreak! After all, do you see the pain between Honey and his brother! It's just so sad!" Another whined back, patting under her eyes with a handkerchief. "Which one do you think is older! Maybe they're the same age!" She squealed.

Another girl gasped. "What if Haruhi is older! Big brother Haruhi! It's sounds dreamy!"

Alison glanced at Haruhi who shared the look. Haruhi shook her head ever so slightly. Yet the Raven haired girl smirked. "Haruhi is the best big brother ever! s-H-He's may not be by blood but bond is always thicker than blood." She smiled and linked arms with Haruhi. "Isn't that right… Bro?"

Haruhi nodded slowly, taking a breath and smiled. "Yeah."

Alison giggled, "Isn't he just adorable!" The ladies laughed with Alison as she nudged Haruhi. "I hope i'm not embarrassing you, but I'm sure you have a lot of stories about me to share as pay we can consider it even." She left Haruhi's side and linked arms with two of the clients, her eyes meeting with both them. "I'm Alison. it's pleasure!" She watched their smiles grow leading for hers to follow. ' _Rich girls maybe stereotypical annoying but… oh no… their cute._ ' She pushed off the thought and continued to walk with them. "How has my big brother been treating you ladies? He's quite the gentleman isn't he!"

The one to her left nodded. "He's really sweet but also quiet! And I'm Asumi."

Sure enough a giggle from the girl on Alison's right followed. "I'm Chiyo and she's right. Haruhi seems to be shy. Has he always been?"

Alison laughed. She glanced behind her meeting a few pairs of eyes of some of the host. "Oh Lovelies!" A small smirk laced her cheeks as she stopped and cupped one of Haruhi's client's cheeks. "He's just shy because you're both so cute!" A small blush formed on the guest's cheeks leading to other host to widen their eyes at Alison's actions. Alison smiled dropped hand. "Any person would be speechless in your presence of beauty. The way your smiles brighten the room like the morning light… it really sures how kind and beautiful you ladies are."

Hikura and Kaoru shared eye contact before looking toward Haruhi and Tamaki. "She's flirting with our clients…?" Hikura mumbled.

Kaoru nodded with agreement. "And… I think she maybe even winning them over."  
 **As always if you enjoyed please be sure to fav, follow or comment! Feed back is always appreciated** **and cherished.**


	8. Oh OH

**ENJOY!**  
"And here we thought you were going to be shy!" A 3rd year student, Kiiara laughed as took a sip from her teacup. Her Italian accent rolled kindly off her tongue as she sat beside Alison.

Alison giggled playfully. "Me! Shy? Of course not! I'm just flustered to be surrounded by such lovely people." She dug her fork into a slice of cake, cutting a small piece to taste.

The ladies surrounding Alison squealed with delight as blushes coated their faces. "I've never flirted with a girl before…." One of them mumbled. The club members watching Haruhi's god sister recognized her as 1st year Gabriella Hemming. An American student from a wealthy auto manufacturer family in the United states. Her soft yet dark brown eyes looked doleful and Alison and the host could only assume it was because of her words and the actions taking place. A blush painted over her dark copper cheeks as she looked up toward Alison.

Alison bit her lip for a short second before smiling down at her, "What's your name?" She debated on continuing her charmer role by adding simple nicknames as sweetheart or lovely at the end of her question yet decided against it.

"People call me Gabi" She replied with a small smile as her painted nails trailed up and touched the long, black ink color twists of her hair.

Alison dipped her head in response, her voice left her slowly with a comforting tone. "Well Gabi," She ate a small bite of the cake, eyes widening like an a dumb fool as the her senses filled her with delight. "Fuck," She whispered. "This is sooo good." A few of what were suppose to be the host clients yet now seemed to be hers giggled, watching her while a few of them were taken back by her word choice.

Gabriella stared at her, she was expecting something other than a comment on a cake. "Do Commoner cakes not taste that good?"

Alison shook her head. "Well… All cake is good cake." She could practically feel Honey's sense of agreement wave onto her. "But reminds me of my childhood. It tastes like one of my father's recipes." She put simply before setting the plate down, her cheeks red from her sheepish actions and words. "Anyways… are you embarrassed or uncomfortable that I'm… sorta flirting with you?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Sorta? _You are_." Whispers embarked on the side about apparent jealously routing from Hikaru.

Alison ignored him, waving him off with her hand as she looked back to Gabi. "The host club…. As my god _sss_ brother told me has the one goal to make every girl happy. And Therefore I would hate to be the cause of their mission failing."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "You told her a lot about daddy's club!" He beamed. "I didn't know you liked talking about us!"  
Haruhi sighed. "She asked... " His smile immediately dropped.  
Gabriella nodded. "I'm not uncomfortable… Ouran just doesn't have many…. Ahhhh.. Errrr…." She looked toward the other girls for help while Alison reached for her teacup sipping from it.

"Gays" One of them blurted out brutally.

Alison immediately blushed bright red. She plucked a napkin up from the table and coughed on her tea into it. She didn't know what she was expecting, in fact she was expecting them to speak of same sex relations yet she didn't know they would be so brunt.

Haruhi looked at her. "You okay Al-"  
The raven haired girl flashed a small smile with a thumbs up as she caught her breath.. "Y-Yeah."

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other and then at the natural type. "You never told us she was queer?" They spoke with their usual sync.

Kaoru hummed. "Then again this would make sense why she would want to go to Lobelia."  
"Yeah," Hikaru nodded. "That school is perfect for aspiring lesbians."

Alison bit her lip. "I can hear you, idiots!" She huffed. She looked toward the ladies. "Sorry girls…."

"So wait you're gay. Haruhi never told us." Haruhi's previous client, Chiyo spoke while looking back at the natural host.

Alison groaned softly. "I'm not gay!"

"I wonder if it's because she had two dads…" Honey questioned. The Host club guest began whisper theories and gossip to one another.

Alison sighed. "That's...Honey senpai so far you've been really sweet to me, but… that's not… yeah… not at all how that works…. Sorry kiddo…" She tugged at locks of her hair. ' _Who knew the host club including the guest were fascinated by the LGBTQ community…._ ' she thought to herself just the clock tower chimed outside signaling closing for the club.

The ladies fell silent for a second and stood up gathering their things while they said their goodbyes. Gabriella stopped tugged on Tamaki's and Alison sleeves before heading out. "Hi…"

Tamaki smiled softly and cupped her chin. "Hello angel. Can I help you?"

Gabriella blushed and nodded. Her eyes glanced at Alison. "Will she be visiting the club more often."  
Tamaki smiled and looked at Alison. "Look at this! You are already winning people over and making friends! Now you must attend Ouran!" He beamed dreamily, leaving the two and spinning around the room in his thoughts.

Alison and Gabriella watched him before looking at each other. "I'm unsure. I might come to help out my god brother." Alison smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed my company." She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

The first class student nodded with a soft smile on her glossed lips. "I did… I'm sorry if we were… rude with the assumptions and just everything." She bowed her head in respect. "However…it's a new concept to the school. The host club is welcoming to anyone and so are… a lot of the students here at Ouran but definitely not all…" She sighed. "And maybe with a new student we could change perspectives…." She blushed up at Alison and looked toward Tamaki. "Because sadly not even Souh-one of the kindest people in the school can't live up to his own club's motto." She looked down at the tile flooring, eyes in a daze of thought.

Alison stared at her confused, glancing back at the babbling blonde before her eyes widen. "I don't follow...Oh… _Oh_." She looked back at Gabriella to see her cheeks even more red then before.

" _Yeah_ …" She rubbed her yellow clothed arm. "Coming here is a cover up…." She whispered. "So Please don't tell anyone…" She added quickly.

Alison nodded and sighed. She bit her lip and wanted to give the girl a hug but knew it would be best not too. "Yeah. I got it." She sent her a reassuring smile. The wealthy American girl returned the smile heading toward the exit of the music room. "And Gabi?" Gabriella turned her head over her shoulder looking back at the slender raven haired girl. "Thank you coming, and I would love to speak to you again."

Alison watched the final guest leave the room, the door quietly clicking shut behind her. She turned only to face six guys and her god sister. All staring at her with focus. "Uh? Can i help you?" She asked creeped out.

"How would you like to become a hostess?" Kyoya asked. "You can help Haruhi meet her quota and I think you could give us some extra funds to the club."  
Tamaki pouted. "Mommy dear I was suppose to ask the question."

Alison shook her head, grabbing cardigan that she had slipped off and rested on a chair. "No thanks."

Haruhi shrugged. "Told you she wouldn't agree to it."

Tamaki whined and hugged the Japanese-American commoner. "But whyyyy." He sniffled. "Is this because the devils called you a Lesbian?"

Honey rose an eyebrow. "Takashi, who are the devils?"

Hikaru and Kaoru rose their hands. "That's us."

Alison rolled her eyes and turned around to face him Instead of pushing him off she gently placed her arms on his shoulders looking up at him. ' _Fuck. He's tall_.' The thought form and disappeared in her head all so quickly. She sighed. "Tamaki….No it's not because of that. I just personally don't know how I feel about attending the academy however I would like to keep coming to the host club… If that's okay…"

Haruhi paused with thought. "What about the transfer program?"  
Alison looked at her. "Uh?"

Haruhi grabbed her empty lunch box and book bag. "How about you experience Ouran for the semester. Next semester is starting next week. You're on currently on break from your current school… we could probably have you try the entrance exam and get you enrolled before the next semester…. And… if it doesn't work out I'm sure with the score you get on the exam you can use that to get into Lobelia." She suggested and looked down feeling as if she was forcing Alison into this. "It's just a thought."

Alison and the rest of the host were silent. Tamaki stared down at the raven haired girl with a spark of hope in his eyes. She huffed and nodded. "Sure-" Before she could say anything else she was in engulfed into another hug from Tamaki.

"I have another daughter! How exciting." Alison rose an eyebrow and looked at Haruhi for some help yet to her help, Haruhi just shrugged. Alison sighed and returned the hug, warming the Blonde's heart even more.

"Thanks? I...I think?"

 **As always if you enjoyed, Pleeeeeaasssseee let me know. I Know I'm annoying but I just want feedback because its nice to know how i'm doing as a writer even if its just fanfiction... aye.**


	9. Exam Thoughts

**Another Chapter, girls liking girls and the usual thoughts you have during an exam... right?**  
 **Enjoy**!

"For an honor student you're being an idiot." Haruhi's voice rang out in a dull yet still managing frustrating tone.

The raven haired girl beside her simply rolled her eyes with a small shrug as she pushed up her large rimmed glasses. "Psh." She gave a small wave at Haruhi, waving her words away. "I'm ready!" She smirked while her fingers trailed back, pushing her hair up into a loose and far from perfect bun.

"Yeah, ready to fail." Hikaru commented over Alison's god sister's shoulder as he took a seat a for lunch. Haruhi joined Alison in her groan, the two sharing glances of annoyance with each other.

Haruhi slowly quieted herself, glancing down at her lunch and then a two notebooks, five decks of flashcards and single textbook that sat in her slightly younger god sibling. "Shouldn't you eating?"

Alison shrugged once more and flipped through her flash cards. "Can't need to study."

The twins sat across from her, their lunch trays in front of them yet their focus on her. "If you need to study then why are you visiting Haruhi during the lunch hour?" Kaoru removed his gazed from the commoner and began eating his gourmet lunch.

"It's because Ali-chan has the entrance exam after our lunch hour!" Honey beamed as he looked at twins. He stood beside their sitting figures with his tray in his hands. His backpack sat high on his back, the stuffed rabbit's head poked out from the biggest pocket facing no other then Mori. "Won't you guys listening to Haruhi yesterday during the club meeting? Haru-chan said Alison would be joining us for lunch and then taking her exam while we'll all be in class!" He giggled as he sat next to the twins.

Mori copied his actions and took a seat next to him, "yeah."

Hikaru looked at the Fujioka god sibling and then at the time. "It's literally been two days since Haruhi suggested the transfer program…. Shouldn't you give yourself more time to prepare?"

Haruhi sighed as she ate her lunch quietly. She took a sip of her water. Her eyes skimmed up the wall and over the clock while her foot tapped anxiously for Alison. "That's what I said, but-"

"But!" Alison gave a laugh. Her lips curved into a playful smile as her body gently shook followed with a content sigh. "I fucked up." She put bluntly. Her voice still light and soft in the air while her words were bitter. Honey winced softly at her words yet calmed as she explained. "You see… because I never actually thought about going to this private school so I never paid attention to any of the dates...such as the entrance exam… and turns out you can't really just schedule when you take the exam. And that exam is today. And If I miss it or fail.. Welp, then...No Alison." She smiled, shooting finger guns at the twins.

Kyoya and Tamaki joined the group. Tamaki fell silent from his rambles at the sight of materials scattered in front of the soon to be test taker. He immediately held out a banana to Alison. "You wouldn't want to get hungry during your test, lovely. It would be shame."

Alison shook her head, "Nah. No thanks." Tamaki frowned glancing at the banana in hand as he took a seat.

Alison fell silent flipping through the flashcards as minutes continued to pass. Haruhi watched while she ate her meal. "You're rather calm about this."

Another chuckle slipped from the studying girl. "It's an act. I'm actually dying inside." Maybe she was being dramatic but yet her palms felt clammy. Her stomach was a mixed between knots and fluttering butterflies and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her leg to stop bouncing.

Tamaki reached for her hand. It was round two in trying to woo her for today and he was not going to lose. Yet she simply stared blankly at him as his hand clasped around hers. "Is there anything I can do, my princess?" A single minute pass of silence as she stared between him and their hands.

"You could let go of me for starters." He slowly dropped her hand as her voice continued, his eyes holding the look of defeat. "Secondly, just call me Alison, or Ali, or Al." She smiled softly at him. He felt a small amount of heat creeping onto his face yet he couldn't tell why. The Japanese American paused, blue-greenish eyes scanning her table spot. "Oh also if you got a pencil and an eraser I could borrow that would be great." She commented. She lifted her head and glanced at the clock. "Haruhi, how hard is it."

"I found it challenging."

" _Great_." Alison sighed. She a deep breath. "I got this. I got this. I got this." She whispered with rhythm as she looked down at text book.

Hikaru chuckled. "You think that's gonna help?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Don't know but its said holding this stance." She glanced down at her form. "Can make people have better interviews and Test scores because it make you more confident and doubt yourself less!" She chimed happily.

"That's a bunch of bull." The Hitachiin twins spoke in unison with smirks danced across their cheeks.

Alison huffed a small pout forming as she looked back down at supplies that surrounded her. "Screw you. Let me believe!"

"Instead of just believing. How about study?" Haruhi looked at her, almost eyeing her down. She held back a sigh of worry for her god sister and took another bite from her lunch.

Blue-greenish eyes glanced at the clock once more. "Ten minutes." Her face paled ever so slightly as she reached for her water. "Haruhi, I just wanna let you know, whatever happens. I love you. You've been great to me since day one. I will never forget you."

The brunette rolled her eyes and even harder as she swear she heard girls giggling in the background. Of course they were listening in. _Of course_. "Instead of pretending you're dying, you're wasting precious time to study. Alison just study."

Alison shook her head, and laid her head on her textbook. "No, no. Haruhi. It's okay." She placed a finger to her god sister's lips. "Don't cry. This is the end for me. I saw this day coming. Just me and the exam. I should have known I wouldn't be prepared for this." She closed her eyes slowly, her hand falling down to her side while she tried to relax. "Take care of Huffle for me."

"Whose Huffle?" Hikura blurted out ruining Alison's small and flase death scene. The raven haired girl sat back up, taking another sip of her water debating if she should use the bathroom now so she wouldn't need too during the test.

"Huffle is my cat. Huffle as in Hufflepuff." She beamed brightly with pride.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered amongst themselves, their head shaking with delight. "Nerd."

Tamaki rose an eyebrow, "Hufflepuff?" He asked confused. "What a adorable name but why?"

Alison sighed. "It's from a book series-and holy glitter I only have five minutes!" She tugged at the ends of her hair before swiping everything into her bug quickly and standing up. "Souh, pencil!" The blonde was quick to reach into his bag and give her the needed supplies, before he could give a response she ripped it gently from his hand and walked off heading to the bathroom and then the exam room.

Haruhi sighed with a small smile. "Good luck." She muttered as she began putting the leftovers of her lunch away.

"Haru-chan you think she's gonna do well?" Honey asked as he finished his dessert.

Kyoya smiled. "Considering her grades and how close they are in comparison to Haruhi's I'm sure she'll pass just fine." He stood up, dusting off his suit jacket. "But I guess we're just have to wait for the results."

Tamaki smiled and followed his actions. "Hey Haruhi how come we never saw this cat when we were at your house, are they shy?"

Haruhi shook her head while grabbing her school bag. "He's currently at Alison's house. I think she'll be stopping by there tonight to grab him." She stated. Her chocolate brown eyes looking at the clock as it counted down the few final minutes before the next passing time.

"But I thought She's only staying with you temporarily so why bring the cat?" Kaoru glanced down at her.

His twin nodded. "Yeah, isn't that just gonna be a hassle?"

Haruhi ran her fingers through her hair. "'We sorta had a family meeting last night and my dad just told her she could. She didn't even ask if she could get him but I guess there's a change of plans." Her eyes moved across the cafeteria and landed on the door her god sister left out of. Guilt formed in her chest and her eyes held worry. What exactly happened that made her father allowing of Alison to grab her pet. Were things really becoming that serious? She sighed, feeling eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder witnessing Tamaki staring.

The tall blonde cleared his throat with a small and gentle smile as usual. "You'll have to let us know Haruhi if she gets in. Then we can celebrate her passing of the exam."

Haruhi brought her lips into a smile, "Yeah. That sounds like a great idea Tamaki senpai."

The exam had started and the host member were long into their next class while Alison sat staring blanking that test packet and bubble fill in sheet before her. ' _Most of my answers have been C…_ ' she eyed the clock and looked around at the few other test takers in the room. ' _What if all the right answers are C…?_ ' she mentally question to no one other then herself. ' _Lots of rich people dropped out high school… I could be rich…_ ' she looked down at her bubble sheet, eyes scanning over her answers she had so far. Small beams of sweat form across her forehead and she tapped her foot quietly among the floor . ' _I'm gonna an unemployed starving artist aren't I?_ '

A class period had passed and she was far more than halfway done with the exam. She took breath answering the next five question with careful thought. ' _I should have studied more… What was I even suppose to study? How does one prepare for this exam?_ ' She rubbed her temples and circled a question skipping over. _'What is A plus B times the number of sleep I loss for this exam and how many fucks does it equal._ ' she groaned silently to herself as leaning back in her chair. She took another deep breath trying to clear her mind. ' _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this-_ ' She read the following questions over in her head while she repeated a prep talk in her mind.

Half way through the next second to last class period and time was ticking for her and the test takers. They only had fifthteen minutes left to finish the exam. Alison was so near to as was stuck on the final part of the exam. The essay and the subject. Friendship. As stupid yet easy as the topic sounded she still found herself struggling and at the edge of her seat with the lyrics to ' _the final countdown'_ stuck in her. She wanted desperately to slam her head multiple times against her desk to stop the mental flow of the old European band lyrics in her mind.

The timer buzzed through the classroom and was followed with a dull and depressing voice of one of the teachers monitoring the exam. "Pencils down." His eyes peered over each and every one of the student before he cleared his throat. "Please pass up your exam packets and keep your bubble sheets on your desk for us to collect them. Once all the answer sheets are collected you will be free to go. You may stay in the academy and wander if you wish, however please be respectful of classes going on."

The American girl sat patiently, her eyes on the clock. She still had time the last final class period of the day to kill while she waited for Haruhi and the host. Her mind immediately jumped to the thought of the library and the art ward of the school. Once her sheet was collected she grabbed her bag from under her chair and fixed the indigo ribbon she had her hair that kept her bangs tied back and away from her eyes. She stretched once she stood. up, listening as students began to group up and speak to each other. She ignored them with a yawn and made her way out of the classroom and into the silent hall. Just as she was about to beginning walking down it her hand was grabbed from behind causing her body to jolt upward her and head to whip around with her eyes wide. Her large bluish green eyes landed on the familiar and welcoming smile of Gabriella.

Chocolate brown eyes held warmth as a small giggle erupted from gloss covered lips. "Did I startle you?" She spoke quietly, her voice flowing to Alison's ears in smooth waves.

Alison smiled and took off her glasses reaching into her bag for the case. "Heh, yeah. Just abit." She looked around the hall, eyes flickering to a clock that sat high and elegantly on the wall. "Shouldn't you be in class?" She slid her school bag over her shoulders and stood up straight.

Gabriella watched her, as she reached up to fiddle the one of the ends to a soft yellow scarf she was wearing that covered the dark brown twist of her hair. "I'm in study hall. Actually just about to head to the library. Care to join me." She bent her arm out to Alison to link with.

Her soft pink lips only formed a brighter grin as she linked arms with the wealthy girl beside her. "I would love too." The girls slowly began to travel to the library and all previous and daunting thoughts of the exam left Alison's mind.

 **Hello Lovlies! If you enjoyed please let me know! Whether that is favoriting, following or icing on the cake, reviewing!**


	10. Middle school crushes

**Thanks and Enjoy~**

 _'Fact: The sun is about ten thousand degrees Fahrenheit and could burn me alive in just seconds._

 _Opinion: Yet the room had felt almost just as hot and maybe ever more… or was that simply because her hand had brushed mine?_

 _Fact: There are hundred billion stars in the sky and possibly millions more hiding._

 _Opinion: But her smile out shines all of them._

 _Fact: The earth spins a thousand miles per hour and humanity feels still._

 _Opinion: Yet every time she passed a window on the way to the library, the sun would strike her sepia brown skin. The light would glaze her dark freckles upon her cheekbones and across her soft, wide nose that was centered so masterfully on her face and just one glance over made the room suddenly feel like it was spinning, leaving me to see hearts like a love struck fool._

 _Fact: Gabriella Hemming is beautiful and in more ways than just meets the eye._

 _Fact: Gabriella Hemming is also in an arranged marriage with Daniel Phillips. A young man who's a third year student in some fancy academy in Europe and whose father owns a high end marketing company._

 _Fact: She simply deserves better then a boy who lives a thousand miles away.'_

"Ortori." She catches him just as he closing the host club door. Her voice ranges out in a soft echo through the empty hall and slows her pace while she approaches him. His hand drops from the knob as his gaze lifts and turns to face hers. She stares at him with a perplex yet gentle glaze as to why he was leaving the host club room, after all today one of the only days of the

week that held no meeting.

A small smile dominates his lips as he returns the greeting, yet it fails to reach his eyes. "Miss, Kobayashi." He adjusted the strap of his school bag, tightening just a smidge. "Can I help you?"

His tone almost sounds annoyed. She finds herself stiffening, her brows furrow as she keeps eye contact. "Yes?" Her teeth clench together gently and she gives a small shrug.

Kyoya stares down her, pushing up his glasses before taking steps pass her and heading down the hall. "Such as?" He glances back at her and she gets signal to follow. Before she does, her eyes wander over him. She watches this fingers curl around the cuff of his sleeve and tug at it before moving upward to scratch at the back of his neck. She dips her head in a nod and hurries to his side to keep up with his long and slender legs.

"You… uh… kay?" She mumbles softly and Kyoya peers down at her shortly with confusion. "Are you okay?" She corrects her speech with a clear of her throat. "Cause if you aren't I can just leave. I don't want to intrude or cause add any more trouble to your plate. Haruhi tells me that you work really hard as a student and for the host club, so that must be hard to balance. Then again mostly told me you work with finances and that you're really good with them." She messed with the long sleeve of her dark green jacket, finding use for then baggy ends it provided her. "I, myself. I suck at numbers. I don't even know how I manage to do well in math. Half of the time when I watching the lecture I feel like I'm having a stroke. Like how do they do it so fast? It just-"  
"Alison." Kyoya cut her off gently yet voice stern over the sound of their foot steps. "You're rambling." She felt a squeeze on her arm and realize he had grabbed her to slowly pull her to a stop. "Also wearing oversized clothes isn't really professional." He stated, looking down at her figure. She must have been at least a head and half shorter than him.

Her lips formed into a small pout and stepped back, smoothly removing his hand from the sleeve of her jacket in one quick, graceful movement. "Well Otori, cutting people off is unprofessional, especially a young lady. I would have thought you had better manners." She retorted back at him, small smirk lacing her expression.

Kyoya couldn't help but smile softly. "You think you're so quick witted don't you?" He slowly began moving.

"Alas I admit it." She dipped her head in a nod before meeting eyes with him and syncing her steps with his. "It'll probably be the end of me." She chuckled with a joking manner, the air feeling playful between the two of them yet she would change that. "However, do to your previous body language. Playing with your sleeve, fixing the strap of your bag, pushing up your glasses and how you started to walk away at such pace… It's clear you're upset about something." She revealed scanning him over once more while they walked side by side. Silence formed between them besides the clicking of their footsteps and the muffled voices of students down other halls. Alison chewed on her lip with regret before she met eyes with him accidently. "Penny for your thoughts…?"

It was the glasses framed student turn to roll his eyes. "Aren't you just observant."

Alison shrugged. "I like the idea of profiling." She commented.

Kyoya simply nodded while he walked, keeping his eyes facing forward. "Is that something you're looking into to do?"

The raven hair girl merely laughed. "To be honest I don't have a clue what I wanna do with my life. Another reason why I was against coming here… Haruhi wants to be a lawyer, so she had a reason. I don't have one." She glanced up to the side of his face, his eyes avoiding her, it was clear he wasn't going to share his reason for his upset behaviors to her.

She looked back down the long hall way as the quiet grew between them once again. "What did you need of me?" He asked calmly and in a curious manner.

"What do you know about Gabrielle Hemmings arrange marriage?" Her voice fell quiet in case of hidden listeners.

Kyoya eyed her suspiciously. "And why do you want to know about our client's engagement?"

"Curious?" Maybe it wasn't her business. Okay. It wasn't. However when she had watched Gabriella stare at the pink phone that danced on the table through vibrations and how she had answered Alison's questions of who it was, her tone was anything except happy. Of course Alison assumed that was because Gabriella did not like guys, at least not in that way and now she was being forced into a marriage.

"Just Curious?" Kyoya looked at her and then towards the stairs as he began heading down them. "All I am aware of, is she's engaged to a young man in Britain whose in a family that been friends with her own for ages."  
Alison followed him down the stairs. "That's all you know but yet you know my school records, that I'm a god sister of Haruhi, that i was adopted and born in America?"

Kyoya shrugged as he turned the corner heading down the next flight of glorious stairs. "I contained most of my information from your godfather. Ranka is a kind man who seems to love to ramble about his children, and I do not see anything wrong with that. As for your school records, they weren't hard to find. Then again the Otori family does have its very own police force so information does come easily." He pushed up his glasses, thinking it was time to get them re-tighten just a bit. He heard the tapping of her footsteps as Alison followed him down the stairs and caught up to his side once again when they reached the main floor. "How was your exam?" He fixed the placement of his school bag once more and watched her fiddle with the sleeve of her jacket before removing the ribbon from her hair.

The two walked together, the presence they shared felt strange, slightly uncomfortable yet in a way familiar to the youngest Otori. It puzzled him but he concluded it was because Alison was Haruhi's god sister and the two were similar in a few ways. He glanced back over as he waited for a response wondering if he should repeat himself but before he could she gave a small sigh. "I think I passed. I mean… I hope I did." Her eyes meet his and he nods with a small breath in between while he listens. "I haven't known any of the host for that long… however Haruhi speaks about you guys a lot. She seems like a happier person because of you all. And therefore I wanna get to know you guys. You know?"

A glowing smile was sent his way by her and he couldn't help but return it with a small one. "We will appreciate your presence then." Alison's smile only grew as she nodded happily hearing his words.

There footsteps faded as they reached the main the entrance. Alison pushed the door up for the both of them, gesturing Kyoya to go ahead. "Good sir." She mimicked playfully a fancy accent, one she would assume a butler would have even though she never had one. She hoped he would be playful back, his serious demeanor weighing her down slowly.

Kyoya noted this quickly, and couldn't help but think about all time he played along for Tamaki's sake. He sighed mentally to himself as he could do for one person, here and there. "Thank you fair ma'am?" He tried copy her tone but failed and watched as a giggle escaped her.

"Oh my god! The serious guy has a playful side!" She announces far too loudly for only the two of them.

He immediately filled with regret and annoyance. "Whatever." He muttered under his breath yet she could still make out what it was he was saying before he walked passed her. "See you soon, Kobayashi."

She nodded watching him pass through the courtyard and into his ride that had been waiting for him. A moment later she watched as the wheels began spinning and his limo moves farther into the distance. She took a breath and began walking yet the sound of the entrance door opening behind her fed her curiosity. She stopped in order to look over her shoulder, correctly and to not have to fear of walking into anything. Her attention landed on the entrance she had came from to see her god sister leaving the school doors. A smile formed across her cheeks while she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Thought you were already heading home?"

"Huh?" Haruhi looked up as she closed her bag and placed it on her shoulders. She brushed her hand through her hair, moving her bangs from her face and met eyes with her godsister. A grinned creased her eyes slightly. "I thought the same about you." She joined Alison's side. "Shouldn't you be picking up your cat?"

Alison nodded. "Correct!" The smile that lingered on her face grew wider as if she were on cloud nine. "I miss my baby boy." She sighed with relief, placing a hand over her heart. "It's been so long since I've seen him!"

"You saw him last week." Haruhi eyed her with a playful giggle and took lead in walking.

Alison rolled her eyes and slowly began to follow, her steps lacking with length. "Ohhh big _brother_ ," She looked down at the brunette, "You don't understand the feeling to come home to cat purring up to you in hopes to be fed and you know the truth but you also pretend it's not just because of food, but also because he loves you." She clenched her fist, looking up at the sky dramatically. She glanced back at Haruhi. "But really, cats are great and Huffle loves cuddles." She shot finger guns as she quicken her pace switching roles with Haruhi and taking the lead in walking on the sidewalk.

Haruhi laughed as she watched Alison's finger guns. Always the playful one. "I'm surprised my dad allowed this." She smiled gently, watching the features in Alison's face soften with a turn of her head. The host stared at her and glanced down for a second, noting the cracks within the sidewalk. "Is.. is everything okay?" She spoke quietly and eyed her concern.

Alison turned her gazed forward and shrugged. "Hey," She bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair, "You wanna come with me to get my cat? I mean… If you're busy then you don't have too. I know how school is important and that you only have like two free nights of the school week that doesn't have a club meeting. And I don't want to waste your time or like make this hassle-"  
"Al."

"Yes?" Her blueish-green eyes met with large brown ones.

Haruhi chest lifted with a small chuckle. "You're rambling," She pointed as she reached into her bag while they walked to grab her hair pins, "and I'll join you."

Alison wrapped an arm around her. "Thank you! Oh! You'll make a great Auntie to Huffle. Also you wanna be his godmother?" She eyed at the brunette for an answer.

Haruhi chuckled at the question. "I'll think about it?" She responded hesitantly, and pined her bangs back.

Alison threw her arms up with excitement and hugged Haruhi closer while she led the way. "Yes!"

Haruhi only laughed louder while her smile grew wider. "How was your exam?"

Alison rolled her eyes. "Don't know, but what about after my exam?" She beamed, nudging her god sister.

The natural host rose an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I spent the ninth hour with Gabriella and Haruhi..." She groaned softly. "I'm a fool." She smiled hopelessly. "She's just-" Alison groaned as she cocked her head back towards the sky. "I feel like a boy crazy middle schooler," She tugged at her hair gently trying to figure the best way to explain this, "Like... a random guy just looks at them and then they suddenly are drawings hearts around his name and devoting their love to them. Except I'm not doing any of that… I just develop crushes on people to fast." She groaned once more. "Help." She glanced at her god sister.

Haruhi sighed, wasn't she the worst person for this? Reflecting on herself, she knew she apparently could not tell when someone was asking her out. Not only that, but she never cared for a romantic relationship, at least not right now. She placed more than most of her focus on her studies and she was perfectly happy with that. "Maybe… tell her about it…?" She suggested. "I mean… first off maybe think as to why you like her-"

"Ohohoh! She's really smart! Did you know she wants to be Biochemist! She's really intrigued about DNA and finds it incredible that we're all just made up of small little cells. She also really passionate about it and the idea of having a career she'll enjoy as well as possibly curing diseases. Isn't that sweet?" Alison took a breath as she led the way down a flight of stairs to the subway, "Also she has a large, orange cat named dog. Her and her brother named him together, they apparently found him in a hotel parking lot when they were on a trip with their parents." Alison giggled and stopped at a ticket machine purchases two rides for both her and Haruhi. Before Haruhi could protest Alison grabbed her hand. "So anyways, Gabi pretty great. We spoke all ninth hour and shared stories. However I also found out she's getting married to some guy in England or something." She pouted gently as she board a sub cart, pulling Haruhi along. "It just sucks."

Haruhi nodded her head, trying to keep up. "Tamaki informed me of that the last time she requested me." She paused with thought and itched back of her neck. "And then the twins told me she presented her essay on arranged marriage in English class and almost Japanese language class too."

Alison bit her lip. "Yikes…." She sighed. "Maybe there's a solution to it." She stood grabbing hold of a pole.

Haruhi nodded and followed Alison's movements. "Hopefully."

Alison sighed and clenched the pole and leaned her head against the cool mental. She wondered if there was anything she could do for Gabriella, but she had no idea where to begin. Middle class or not, her father would never place her into a situation unless she had agreed to it. She could not imagine the thought of marrying a stranger with the potential of never falling in love with them or even growing a friendship. There had to be something she could do for Gabriella. There had to be.

 **Like it? Comment, review. Tell me if my writing is good or bad or trash, please. Criticism is welcomed.**

 **Also hey, Thanks. Have a good day.**


	11. The beauty of sound is passing an exam

**Enjoy**  
The one and only Ouran academy was most lenient on visitors. The whole entering of the school took a simple five minutes. Alison had brushed the entrance hall with no other then with Haruhi before she was dragged seconds later by a teacher who eyelids were a dust of blue mixed with green like the feathers of a peacock.

"Name?"

Alison had blinked at the main attendance woman at the question while her main focus was set on worrying if too much eye shadow could make someone blind. "Kobayashi Alison." She answer subconscious as her eyes slipped down to pass the woman was writing on.

"Reason why you are here?" The woman's older voice was strained in sounding. It was old and rasp but most of all, tired. And Alison assumed she was tired of everything.

"I like your ring!" The teenager practically shouted it throughout the large room that was the attendance and main office merged together. Heat rose to her cheek and her eyes glanced sheepishly around at the other adults who glanced from their paper work. Her eyes quickly darted away and tried to be lured to distraction by the white marble flooring or the rose-gold chandelier that hung directly above her with bulbs that she swore looked like flowers.

The attendance woman assisting her cleared her throat. "It's my wedding ring." small crack of a smile on her thin pink lips. Eyes the color of coal filled with a soft form of life.

Alison leaned forward on the counter of the desk to get a better look of it. "It's beautiful, must have cost a fortune." She smiled softly. The emerald glare of the ring sparkled in the lighting.

"My husband has always been a show stopper." She chuckled. "Hard to believe he gave me this fifty years ago." She held up her hand and Alison couldn't help but smile at her words. She was always hearing stories from classmates of parents getting divorced, how it seemed in this time of age that no one could ever stay together. How marriage was pointless. How love never seemed to last. Yet here was a woman in a marriage of fifty years and hopefully going strong.

A soft sigh escaped the thin and painted lips, as old wrinkled fingers gripped a pen. "Reason dear, as to why you are here?" The woman's voice seemed less tense and more welcoming.

She rose an eyebrow, bit her lip and hoped for the best. Maybe her compliment would help her lousy excuse of reason. "A soon to transfer student on tour around the school?" She had no specific reason to be there, nor official either. All she had was the twins say so which was not verbal but merely a lousy text.

How did they get her number?

She watched the woman scribble across the bottom of the slip of paper before handing it to her. "Have a good day."

Alison glanced at it though glance wasn't the right word as her eyes stared at the signature for a minute too long. "Cool…" She had mumbled as she slipped the paper into the pocket of her jacket and went on her way out of the office.

Her attention landed on Haruhi who was now group in the middle of the twins. She rose an eyebrow trying to match which was which. However she smiled small at the three of them, her eyes focusing mainly on the twins. "Hi...guys." She greeted with a sort of shame but it felt better then to test her luck on which twin was who.

"You couldn't sound any less happier to see us, could you?" Her gaze shifted as recalled the voice belonging to Hikura.

"Hikaru hitachiin, didn't your mother teach you some manners on how to treat a lady!" She bickered poking his shoulder, her nail crawling at him in the most gentlest way.

He scoffed, swatting her hand way while his teeth shown in a smirk. "I would hardly call you a lady."

Alison folded her arms with a false pout. "Now you're just being mean."

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm going to be late to class if you guys don't knock it off."

A groan formed from who Alison had now assumed to be Kaoru. "Haruhi lighten up. They're just playing around."

Alison smiled brightly. "No harms going to come from it. Plus if you're so worried about being late then how about you go to class then."

Haruhi brush her bangs from her eyes. "I don't know… You might get lost."

"She won't." They responded for her.

Alison and Haruhi both shared stares of question.

Kauro, oh so Alison believed, pulled out his flip phone. His eyes scanned the screen. "Tamaki wanted us to request Haruhi to bring you today because the exam results are in and-"

"Really! That soon?!" Alison's breathing hitched in her throat while she stood bug-eyed.

Hikura nodded. "Uh yeah. Next semester starts next week and today's Friday… so… Grading needed-desperately needed to be done to see who got in, who actually wants to attend and to have those students create their schedules."

Haruhi shook her head. "How come Ouran always seem to do things last minute?"

"Well they don't mean to." Kauro replied. "The exam was post-pone because of weather… Which is probably is a good thing or else Alison would have missed it."

Alison wasn't listening while she looked around the entrance hall. "So… where are they?"

"Are who?" The twins commented as one of them slipped their phone back within the pocket it was kept in.

"The other exam takers?" She looked back at them as Haruhi turned her head looking for unfamiliar faces.

"Oh. They got their results sent directly to their schools, to which they'll handle transferring the news, whether that's writing emails or making phone calls, who cares." Hikura shrugged and adjusted the strap on his shoulder before he began to walk towards the stair cases, his brother following beside him.

Alison trailed after him, Haruhi heading with her. "I don't see why I'm here then!" She glared at their backs, her eyes narrow and cold with the thought of warm covers and silenced alarms in the back of her mind. "I could have slept in. Made a nice breakfast, cuddle my cat, or just slept more." She whined.

As if they timed it, the twins spoke in perfect sync, "Do you want your exam results or not?"

"Of course she does!" Haruhi quicken her pace. Typical that host would make the news more dramatic. Haruhi didn't see why they couldn't have given her the results to bring home to Alison.

Alison smiled back at her before turning her head to watch the backs of the twins as they made their way up the stairs. "Do you too devils have my results! Also shouldn't the office have them!" She called after them and picked up her own speed practically leaving Haruhi to be dragged.

"Technically yes. But no they don't. Tamaki has it." One of them spoke and yet she was unsure which.

"Why does Tamaki have her results?" Haruhi almost, _almost_ sounded frustration. Another part of her tone sounded not a bit surprised but the last hint of it, held worry.

Alison cocked one of her uneven brows at her with frown and wonder sparked in her eyes. "What is he doing with my exam results…" She dragged out the question softly with harsh undertones before she bolted past the twins to the music room. The music hall was two halls down if she had remember correctly and she could only assume that was where the twins were going.

She swung the double doors up in a heartbeat, waving rose petals from her path as she enter the room. "Tamaki Suoh!" Her voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the tile like a wave crashing against the rocks of a shore.

The tall blonde who sat on one of the twin sofa, sat up completely straight only to stiffen into that position. His head inched to face her and his violet eyes held panic. "Y-yes?" He choked out staring at Alison who stood a step into the room, fury in her eyes as they landed on an open envelope lying on the coffee table.

"You opened it?" She bellowed, anger rising in her voice while taking quick steps towards him.

"He did! He did!" Honey skipped passed her, throwing his stuffed rabbit into the air and catching it as it fell.

Tamaki now stood up, jumping over the couch for distance and protection. "Honey-senpai! Why would you betray me like that!" He squeaked.

Honey came to a stop in front of Alison, a pout forming on his face. "Are we not going to tell her the good news?" He mumbled.

Alison froze and looked at short upperclassman. "What good news…? Did I get in?" She observed his expressions, looking for answers while her own face was a stature of anger and annoyance.

"You did!" He beamed up at him, dark brown orbs sparkling with kindness. "Just barely!"

Haruhi and the twins enter the room watching dark wisp of hair bounce as Alison jumped with excitement. An eruption of laughter came from her as she wiped sweat from her palms onto her clothes. "I thought I was dead man."

Tamaki gave a sigh of relief and walked around the sofa. His bent over scooping up the exam results and flipping through the pages while reading over the key parts. "Aren't you worried that you just barely passed?" He glanced down at her, holding out the papers.

She took them, eyeing the prominent score that was only a few points into the advanced scoring area and squealed. She shook her head excitedly before wrapping an arm around Tamaki, his tall form staggering over her by a head or so.

Tamaki smiled and returned the action. He wrapped his arm around her. "Congratulations, Alison. You're officially an Ouran student."

She laugh into him, breathing in the smell of his cologne. The fragrance was strong and bold but forgiving in a way that it did not make her nose crinkle. It reminded her of cinnamon, woodlands areas and luxury. She was certain it cost more than what her god father was paying for rent.

She stepped back awkwardly with a short giggle. "Not exactly yet." She turned toward Haruhi and waved the papers around, few slipping from her hand to fall like a feather to the floor. "I passed." She skipped over to her god sister, wrapping her arms around her a grin upon her face. "I can't believe it!"

Haruhi simply smiled, hugging her in return. "You shouldn't be. Your grades have always been great."

Alison dipped her head farther into the crook of Haruhi's neck, blush forming to her cheeks. "Y-yeah." She pulled away resting her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "I can go and tell my fathers today!" Her tone was softer than her earlier excitement as she glance to the floor, papers clenched in her hand. "It'll be great." She assured herself.  
"I'm sure it will be." Haruhi eyed her carefully, noticing the way her loose shoulders were tensed, as the glint her eyes had faded. "I can go with you after school." She suggested.  
Alison dropped her hand from Haruhi's shoulders. "You do not have too. I'll be fine." She reassured, running a hand through her hair. She glanced at the clock. "You're going to be late if you don't start heading to class." She stated bluntly .  
Haruhi nodded slowly looking at the clock to make sure she was right. "Then walk with me." Her gaze flicker back to Alison who dipped her head slowly in nod. She looked toward Tamaki who held the papers Alison had lost on the way across the room. The brunette took them from them, handing them to her younger god sister.  
Alison met his eyes, "Thanks." she looked back at Haruhi as the commoner host began to pull her along.

Two halls away from the music room and out of the two of them, Haruhi finally began to speak. "Are you still going to that support group?" She asked in a hushed voice, glancing at Alison and then forward as they approached the stairs.

"You mean the group that always keeps changing its schedule. Yeah." Alison muttered bitterly. "It doesn't matter, they don't really help much. It's not like our support for each other is gonna heal our families." She sighed and dragged her fingertips against the smooth texture of the railing as she and Haruhi walked down the staircase.

Haruhi looked at her and kept at her pace. "I'm here if you need me, okay?"

"I know." The raven haired girl dropped her hand to her side. "I appreciate it."

Haruhi gave her nod as she stepped off the final step and turned the corner to head to the language hall, heading for her English class followed by her honors Japanese class. "Tamaki could also… possibly help.. If you need support…" She mumbled to Alison, brows furrowed with guilt as she knew she shouldn't be sharing.

"Hmm? Really?" Alison asked, voice coated with disbelief.

Haruhi glanced down for a second. "His Mother is really sick… he can't see her because she's in France... "

Alison slowed her walking speed. "Sounds like needs the group more than me…" She looked down at her exam results. "You know what, I'm gonna invite him to come with me. After school today." She beamed sheepishly as she trailed beside Haruhi to her classroom. "It's not the best… getting to know you and let's be friends activity… but… why not?" She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah!"

Haruhi smiled at her. "Lucky for you, Tamaki-senpai isn't the type for normal bonding activities."

Alison laughed softly and gave her wave. "I'll see you after school then. Make sure he doesn't leave so quickly so I can catch him on his way out."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "How about I just give you his number?"

There was no tune better than silence itself sometimes. How it melted into darkness like sweet melodies that kept the blinds shut and door close providing shelter from any form of light. It was a barrier to his dreams, keeping his mind at peace while body was wet with sweat and his skin was a shade too pale. Yet through the heat, he shivered in his dreams and tugged the covers closer to him.

The landscape of his thoughts were still the school, bright walls of pink in the morning light with the clocktower ringing in the background, echoing the sound from his memories. Kyoya's subconscious knew class had started, and knew he should be sitting in his classroom by now.

Yet the morning took a turn when his sister had saw his face and movements when he came down the stairs. Fuyumi didn't waste a moment later to take his temperature to discover he was running a fever. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him gently back to his room lecturing to him how he overworks himself sick and how she refuses for her little brother to go to school that day. After counts of useless attempts to assure her, he was fine. She managed to convince him that everyone deserved a day off by making the idea of sleep sound more appealing with each and every passing second.

The classroom of his mind was empty. There were no other students except him, no teachers to lecture at him, no assignments to complete. The chalkboard was clean and had yet to be written on and each singular desk was filled with nothing but air. He looked around the room, standing up to see it stretched backwards for miles, rows of desk after desk filling the endless space. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked back to door, golden dust swept from under the crack filling the room with a sound greater than silence. It flowed like water, calm at first but soon bulged the door open, gushing into the empty spaces to drown everything. The music that came from it only grew louder, each tone of each key having its way with how the dust like liquid moved. It began to fill the room, desk and chairs began to float on the surface yet the second year classmen stood still, almost allowing himself to be surrounded by it. There was no wetness, no moisture coming from it. It brush across his hand leading his heart to jump a beat and a subconscious desire for more.

He strode from the room, sticking close to the walls incase his imagination would sweep him away with nothing to grab onto. He followed the melody that surged with the liquid through the halls. He allow the trail to lead him, feeding into his wonder with each step he took and each key he heard from the moving music.

Deep in his mind he knew, he knew each key and who played them. He knew only one beautiful soul could touch the heartstrings of hundreds with same rhythm. The only person who could bring tears to his eyes by simply playing a piano.

His steps slowed as his eyes moved down to the tile, watching golden dust sneak out from under the double doors leading into the music room. Kyoya pushed up his glasses once more and reached for the handle yet before his hand could grasp, the doors opened on their own. His eyes widen for a moment before locking onto a back clothed with Ouran's blue jacket uniform. He wander his gaze upward to watch blonde hair sway with the music. Kyoya stepped into the room, slow and silent afraid to disturb the beauty of sound but his mind fought against him by slamming the doors shut behind him, interrupting the piano player.

Tamaki looked over his shoulder, even in Kyoya's dream he appeared as realistic as can be. A smile form on Tamaki's lips while hands closed the cover to the piano. The room filled with comfortable silence and kyoya couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

 **If you enjoyed please comment, favorite or follow :) it means a lot. Also FF formatting is really strange. Have a good day lovelies! Happy National coming out day! Good luck to all my gays out there.**


	12. Better than dad jokes

He gets lost in those bright violets of tamaki's eyes. Drowning in them even, but he lets it happen because apart of him knows he's dreaming and this is just another secret he can keep. It hadn't always been something he needed to hide, but he couldn't recall how or when it formed. It simply wasn't there and then the next day it was.

He lets his surroundings fall to darkness. The only light devoured around the blonde who's he's unable to move his eyes from. He doesn't notice he's floating in the deep depths of a sea his subconscious created. He doesn't notice till tamaki is gone in a blink of an eye leaving him to his own self. His head turns with panic yet he lets himself sink deeper in the abyss.

He was on his 40th text by the end of second hour. Ten more follow of just exclamation point is with another five to trail behind of simply question marks. Tamaki's finger is about to slam down on the send button of his cell phone like humanity depends it on it. Yet all hope is lost when the phone is taken straight from his hands, "No phones in class, Mr. Suoh." he looks up up at his teacher passing him by. His eyes holding a stare much like a child who's a stool away from a cookie jar only to have their mother place it above the refrigerator. A whine leaves his pouty lips as he slumps back in his seat. His thoughts turn elsewhere with defeat ignoring any sound of the giggles the girls shared among each other in the class.

He sits silently listening to the lecture that takes place. His hand grip his pencil, copying any and all notes on the board but all information travels within one ear and out the other. He thinks the lecture is about some american play from the 1940's and the vocab included but he's not paying attention and finds his thoughts more important. The teddy bear eraser attached to his pencil taps his page of notes repeatedly and gets faster the more he looks at the empty desk beside him. He sets his pencil down and leans forward in his seat, eying his notes but to him it's all gibberish that he ask help on later. His attention turns back to the desk that belong to no other boy but Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki knew it wasn't supposed to be empty.

After all Kyoya Ootori never takes a sick day.

Kyoya Ootori is inhuman in his shadow king way that he never, _never_ gets sick.

So where was he?

Maybe he forgot, maybe he's panicking over nothing. The blonde prince fumbles at his desk while reaching into his bag. The sound of his zipper declining downward is little louder then he's okay with but then Tamaki is more worry where the vice president of the host club is. The noise of papers that hadn't been place in the correct folders and were instead crinkled away in his backpack are heard as he rips out his planner likes it's a solution to all his issues. Tamaki wasn't the type of guy to own a planner, he was the type of guy to do things on a whim, a dramatic whim but when one of his servants gave it to him, he happily began using it. Not just using it but putting effort into trying to make it aesthetically pleasing.

He flipped open the blue cover with small designs of clouds and some inspirational quote written on the cover. He flipped past the small paperclip that held a sheet of stickers to put on certain dates or next to things he had to moved pass the old pages with color coded items and though they were color coded notes, his handwriting were simply scribbles of dried ink. He reached today's date in the small booklet and peered over it for anything written in black, the color he assigned toward kyoya. But there were no business plans, no vacation dates, no family gathering written in the color. Nothing that would help him. Simply "HOST CLUB 3:30" was written in all colors of the rainbow with a smiley face on both sides. It mocked him in a way and left an unexplained reason for his best friend's absence.

His hand close he planner before shooting to his pockets for his phone… His eyes settled onto the teacher's desk. He bit his lip and held back a whine. How could he have forgotten so quickly? The prince of the host scanned the room, his eyes meeting the girl who sat behind him.

"Lady Akemi…" He whispered softly to her. Her coal colored eyes soften with confusion. They had never spoke, only greeted each other, he had never asked her for notes and Tamaki knew she went to the host club but not for him but only for the small blonde boy with big, brown and innocent looking eyes. "May I borrow your phone." He whispered looking back at the teacher. "Only for a few minutes."

She looked at him for a moment. "I'm not sure if-"

"Shush and pay attention, this will be on your test." Whether the teacher was lying or stating the truth, more than half the class starred their notes leaving Akemi and Tamaki dazed. "Mr. Suoh, turn around and face the board."

Tamaki sighed and did as told, he copied down the notes and ripped a small piece of paper from his planner and wrote on it, declaring he could get Lady Akemi a lunch date with no other than Honey senpai. He slipped it behind himself and towards her.

His classmate read the note in silence and carefully slipped her flip phone from her back and poked at his back with him till he grabbed it. He placed it safe in his pocket before abruptly standing upward and heading toward the door in a hurry. "I need to be excuse! I need to use the restroom!" He closed the door behind him on his way out of the classroom quickly, leaving the teacher to mutter towards herself and lady Akemi to watch with worry of getting her device back.

He strode around the corner dialing a number and waited for an answer, as soon as someone picked up he didn't give them the chance to speak. "Kyoya is missing! He hasn't shown up! I need you to get honey and mori! I'll get Haruhi! We need to a search party! He could be in trouble!" He rambled as he began pacing the halls, running his other hand through his wisp of hair.

"Boss…?" Hikaru sat on the other end of the line, his pencil tapping dots on an open textbook with his twin beside him. "The others are in class and we're in study hall. That's just not possible."

Kaoru took the phone, holding it up to his ear. "Just go down to attendance. I'm sure they can give you answers." There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before it went dead. Tamaki beamed with delight, his eyes wide as he placed the girl's phone into his pant's pocket and main his way down to the attendance office. Why of course. How come he never thought of that?

The question wasn't if they were meeting but when.

Scratch that, it was both. Alison scrolled through her contact of cell phone number only to get voicemail after voicemail. She whined out into the emptiness of the living room and fell back on the makeshift excuse of a bed. The cat, Huffle took it as an invite to pounce onto to her chest with a purr and claw gently into her skin, pass the fabric of her t-shirt as he laid down on her.

"Hello, Mr. Kitty." Alison cooed at furry animal that laid on top of her. She reached around and scratch behind the cat's ear allowing her ears to be overtaken by the melody of endless purrs. She smiled softly, watching the tail of her animal companion dance with delight. Alison's and cat's head moved as one to face the sound of a door sliding open. They both watched silently as a tired Ranka shuffled through the doorway and into the living room placing his hair up while he walked. "Day off?" Alison broke the silence gaining his attention quickly with a small startle jump of his shoulders.

He looked over at her with distraught, his eyes softening through his grogginess. "You guessed it, Kiddo." He hummed as he made his way past her and toward the back of the apartment, into the kitchen. The sound of a cabinet door opening followed by a noise of water running loomed in the air before it fell back to a moment silence. The red headed man peaked his head out from the kitchen, his eyes scanning back over to his god daughter and the cat that laid contently on top of her. "Why are you looking so defeated?" He bought the glass of water to his lips, taking a sip and tasting the bit of lipstick he still had on from the night before. Thinking back he only remember taking off half of his makeup before crashing onto his bed into an immediate slumber.

His eyes loomed on the girl as he waited for a response. He watched as her chest rose and fell with a sigh as she looked towards him. Her hand stroked the fur of the cat while she spoke, "No one from the support group is answering." Her eyes fell to back to the cat, smiling ever so softly as she continue to listen to the soft purrs. "And… I thought I had a paper with all the meetings on it, in my bag-"  
"It's on the fridge." Ranka lowered the glass from his mouth and cupped it with both hands. Him and Alison met eyes. Hers holding a look of confusion. He watched as she scooped the cat off of her gently placing him down beside her and stood up. She began to strode towards him and into the kitchen. "I found it crinkled and a bit torn on the floor away from your stuff." He scratched his head as she glanced at him and then at the fridge looking at the dates on the paper. "For a smart girl, your rather disorganized." Ranka formed a small smirk with his comment.

The American girl huffed, "I am organized." She watched her godfather smile in a way that spoke with sarcasm. "I am!" She defended, folding her arms over each other. "In my own messy way…." She mumbled glancing down.

Ranka chuckled as he placed a hand on her head. "If you say so." His eyes flickered at the paper. "You going tonight?"

Alison gave a slow and hesitant nod. "Yeah…." She straighten up and stretched. "Haruhi asked to come and then also suggested asking one of her friends." She opened a drawer, pulling out a pen and proceeded to write the time of the meeting onto her hand.

Ranka leaned down beside the side of her face eagerly. "Ooooo, Which one?"

"Suoh."

Her voice was quick and clear and cut through him like a knife…. Coated with disappointment. "Him? The fool?" He stood up straight with a blink wondering if he heard correctly. "Alison, you can do better. The boy is good looking but he's dumber than stupid."

"Ranka!" His god daughter gasped. "That's rude!" She slapped his arm gently before taking his glass of water for a sip.

The man rolled his eyes with a sigh as he gave it to her. "I just don't understand… why him?" He looked down at her. His eyes studied her for a response before they widen gently with panic. "Oh no,no,no!" He shook his head and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "Please do not have feelings for that twat."

Alison coughed on the clear liquid and looked up at him. "F-feelings!?" She hit her chest gently to stop herself from coughing. "I hardly no him! Not to mention at first glance he seems like a womanizer and I can't tell if it's just an act." She explained. Her voice high pitched and defense as if she almost was offended by the thought.

Ranka shrugged and took the glass of water back from her. "Go for Kyoya. He's smart and has a level head. Or have double the romance and try for the twins." He smirked at Alison and she cocked her head back with a laugh.

"You're terrible!" She exclaimed playfully and shoved him gently causing the old man to smile. "Also if you must know I already have my eyes set one someone." She paused with a love struck smile. "And its a girl. A very pretty and intelligent girl." She sighed dreamily.

Ranka eyed her confused and placed the glass down on the counter. "I didn't know you were-"

"I like my men like I like my women, Pops." She smirked. A moment passed in silence and she couldn't tell if it was because she had just called him dad or if she should fear rejection. "It's a joke…. That's the joke. I'm Bisexual…." She fiddled with her fingers nervously and felt a relief as Ranka smiled and wrapped an around her. Suddenly by the look in his eyes she knew what was coming next. "Ranka, don't."

"Hi Bisexual. I'm dad."

The girl groaned and watched the red headed man wiggle his eyebrows with a smirk. "I thought you were better than dad jokes." She looked up at him, letting her shoulders fall as she held back a cringe.

Ranka shrugged. "You know… I did too. But also it's hard to get Haruhi to laugh with dumb jokes and thought I could try them on you." He nudged her before running his fingers through his pony tail and leaned against the counter. "So," He folded his arms. Yet his posture still looked welcoming and comforting or maybe that was a smile on his face. "This girl. How did you two meet?"

Alison's stomach twisted with butterflies and she couldn't hold back the small smile on her lips. "Well…" She gave a sheepish chuckle. "It's thank to the host club, actually."


	13. Starting off on the wrong foot

**First off, Not dead. Secondly, I am gonna continue this story! And Third, OH MY- 41 followers! 23 favs! And all of you who have reviewed are absolutely amazing! It warms my heart and is so encouraging to see all that support and ahhhh. Thank you!**

Kyoya was indeed sick. The Shadow king, vice president of the host club and his best friend was _sick_. Something Tamaki didn't believe was possible. He didn't think he ever seen Kyoya give a sniffle, let alone a cough or reach for a tissue to blow his nose with. The whole idea of Kyoya taking a sick day seemed foreign to Tamaki. Nevertheless it met the host club was cancelled for the day.

The final belled had ranged. Tamaki had collected assignments from each of the classes he shared with Kyoya and was polite when he returned the phone to his classmate, Lady Akemi. He expressed apologies to his teacher and receive his own flip phone in return before trailing his way up to the host club to inform any of the guest as well as the members.

He wonder if Kyoya took cough drops. What were his symptoms. Did he even need the blonde's help, his family held a top medical company afterall. But still Tamaki wanted to help. Maybe he could pick up something and drop it off along with Kyoya's assignments. Maybe he could ask Haruhi about commoner medication and provide Kyoya with an experience of the commoner world and sickness.

He slowed as he approached the club room. Tamaki smile as he saw guest already hanging by the door. He flashed them a sad smile. "Hello ladies." His looked at them, his eyes scanned over them to meet the twins and Haruhi as they neared the room. "My apologies but club has been cancelled today due to an absent host. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." His female classmates looked at him softly and gave nods.

"Oh tamaki! It's okay! It's so loyal of you to cancel the meeting today." One of them spoke, the other girls followed her gestures.

Tamaki grinned softly, "Thank you for your understanding." He watched as they dipped their heads once more before they took their leave.

"Who absent Tama-chan?" Honey senpai looked up at blonde as he and Mori emerge from around the corner.

Tamaki turned and looked at two of them as he felt the twins and Haruhi's gaze on him. "Kyoya, I'm afraid he's sick." He sighed. "I figured he would appreciate it if we held off the club session for tonight." He brushed his fingers through his hair. "I'm visiting him later tonight."

The club members nodded. Honey smiled softly, "Me and Usachan will eat cake and study then!" He smiled.

Tamaki nodded. "Sounds wonderful Honey Senpai… Also I may have arranged a private lunch session between you and your regular guest, Lady Akemi."  
Honey was silent for a moment before he flashed a thumbs up. "Oki-dokie Tamachan! She's nice! Me and Usachan likes her! It'll be fun," He began walking away motioning Mori to follow. "Just let me know what day, Okay?"

"Will do!" Tamaki bobbed his head slowly and watching the cousins leave. His attention turn to the other members and his eyes widen as he watched the twins already walking away. "Hey! Where are you two going?" He yelled after them.

Hikaru shrugged and looked over his shoulder. "Well not here. We're going home."

Kaoru nodded. "This nothing for us to do here at the school, boss." He added.

Tamaki only sighed as he watched them go. Haruhi joined his side. "Has Alison texted you?" Her question caught him off guard and he found himself stumbling like a fool to look down at her. "Tamaki?" She stared at him, an eyebrow slightly higher than the other.

Tamaki studied her for a moment. "Why would she text me? Doesn't your godsister not like me…." He found himself pouting softly at his own words.

Haruhi shrugged. "Not exactly, Senpai…"  
"Not exactly!" He gasped clenching his chest as he felt an arrow stab him. "What kind of reassurance is that!"

Haruhi let out a breath and hung her head. "Can you just do me a favor…. Alison needs someone to go with her somewhere tonight and I take it that she doesn't want me coming…." There was some guilt in the natural host's voice and a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Haruhi…." Tamaki mumbled.

Haruhi shook her head. "Can you just go with her… please? If she does ask you…?"

Tamaki was silent with thought but slowly and surely nodded his head. He smiled down at the brunette. "Can do."

Haruhi nodded and shifted her backpack and began walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow Senpai, maybe tonight. Say Hello to Kyoya for me." She gave a small wave leaving the blonde alone in the hall.

Two hours had pass for Tamaki since he had left school. Since then he was beyond occupied with the sounds of playful barks and golden, fluffy, ears. The golden retriever wagged her tail in delight as she chased after every ball Tamaki threw. The blonde kneeled in a long and grand hall way of the mansion. His hand grasp a tennis ball covered in saliva from the dog's mouth and he patted her head. "Who's a good girl!" He praised. He made a gesture of throwing the ball again but froze before the ball could slip from his fingers.

Shima Maezono folded her arms, watching him. "Don't you dare throw that ball, Master Souh." Her eyes left his form in peace as looked around for any broken objects. The dog eyed her, taking a seat beside her owner. Shima bent down and stroke the fur with one hand while the other held out Tamaki's phone. "It's for you." Tamaki eyes glazed over the phone before snatching it gently. He read the number slowly. No name and it was listed as 'unknown caller'. He looked back to ask Shima who it was that was calling however the chief of staff had already left him.

"Uhhhh…" A voice of confusion came through slowly as if they were lost for words. "Tamaki?" Their voice ranged a bell in Tamaki's ears and he couldn't help but smile. She hadn't test, no she called him. She certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Alison! You called!" He beamed over the line. A pregnant pause formed on the other end before he heard her voice again.

She sounded quiet and hesitant. "I uh.. Wanted to see if you.. Um..?" Was she distracted, nervous? "Wanted to join me at a group meeting… It's uh for…" She stopped herself once more and followed through with a sigh. "A little birdy may have told me that you have a mother… whose… who's sick…" He blinked once or twice as he realized what she had said. His eyes softened and he drooped his head down to stare at Anonettes back where his hand laid still. "You don't have to um.. Give me the details but I… I wanted to invite you to this group thing…" She began. "It's for teens...people around our age. They all have either lost a parent due to illness or are dealing with a parent who is severely sick." The words left her tightly and she took a sharp breath. "You don't have to come… I understand if you don't want too or if you're busy." She concluded, falling silent as soon as the last word left her.

Tamaki threw his head forward to lean closer into the call. "I would love too!" He singsonged back in response as looked at the time. "I'm not busy with anything, well besides Anonette." He chuckled as the golden retriever got back up on her feet and tried to lick his hand.

Another pause passed before Haruhi's godsister spoke. "Anonette?"

"My dog," Tamaki laughed. Yet his laughter died as soon as it began as a sudden gasp was heard on the other end. He felt himself startled. "Alison-"

"You have a dog! You should bring them!" She squealed like a child whose parents had just got them a new toy or like a thirteen teen year old girl attending some boy band concert. "They allow dogs to the meetings, well as long as the dog is behaved and all that." She laughed softly. "Anyways~" She hummed, Tamaki listened for her on the other end. "You want me to give you the address? Or… I can call a cab that can get you?"

Tamaki listened to her short bit of rambling and couldn't stop the small chuckle that bubbled out of him. "I can come get you, would that be easiest?" He asked sweetly.

The girl on the under end grew more quiet, "That would be nice…" she smiled over the line. "I'll see you and your dog soon Tamaki!" She hung up with her goodbye. Tamaki stared at the number for a moment and made a contact for it before he beamed brightly at the golden retriever. "Anonette! We're going on a trip!" He shouted cheerfully towards her. His smile only widen as the dog began to circle him with barks of excitement.

When he did arrive at Haruhi's apartment, Alison had open the door almost immediately and stepped outside to greet him She locked the door while explaining to the king of the host club of where her god sister was which was to no surprise a trip to the market as there were apparently good deals she wanted to get on. Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair, holding Antonette's leash with his other hand. "Of course that where she would be." he chuckled.

Alison smiled and peaked behind the blonde, her eyes widen and a 'aawwweee' slipped from her mouth. "They're adorable!"

The blonde laughed softly and slowly began to walk with her down the stairs back towards his limo. "It's a she." Alison nodded silently to his response while her eyes studied the long vehicle and tried to ignore the neighbors that were peeking outside for a glimpse at the pair. A blush sat on her cheeks as she carefully and tried to politely scurry her way to end car door before shuffling into the vehicle. Tamaki followed, "Alison?" He questioned, closing the door. "I was going to get the door for you." He stated softly, down casting his gaze as he settled in his seat.

Anonette sat between the two once the door was shut and the limo took off, heading to the destination. "Not necessary, but thanks." She mumbled and straighten out her skirt before stroking the dog's fur.

Awkward, tense silence.

She pushed a stray of hair behind her ear and looked at him, her fingers busy with the golden retriever. "Thanks for coming…" She nearly whispered followed with a small giggle out of her own awkward behavior. "Expect to hear that alot tonight…." She rubbed the back of her neck, watching Tamaki bow his head in a nod, smile upon his lips.

"No need to thank me, my lady." His smile was charming, his eyes were soft and welcoming. It was no wonder why girls fawned over him.

Alison rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully, gaining a protective glance from Anonette. She quickly lowered her hand. "Don't call me that." She chuckled and met his stare. "Friends don't call each other such."  
Tamaki peered her over, his lips parting but no words left till a moment or so passed. "We're friends now?" He questioned, his head tilting to the side with blonde wisp following in moment.

Alison gave a small shrug, the corner of her lips tugged upward. "I mean," She glanced down, then back up at him as if it were impossible to keep her eyes focused on one thing. "I would like to be. You've done so much for Haruhi, and I hope to repay back your kindness." The last word left her quickly yet she didn't get a chance to process them as arms wrapped around her. Tamaki's long torso arched over Anonette as he hugged Alison. He beamed like a child.

"You're so cute!" Was all to leave his mouth, yet he wanted to say more. He thought Alison was annoyed by him. Disliked him. Hated him maybe and was only giving him a chance because of Haruhi. Which maybe was still partly true but there was more than just _that_.

She was giving him a chance and it wasn't simply because of Haruhi.

She doesn't know how to respond so instead her hand gives him to two gentle pats on the back with a longer then necessary pause in between them. Her forms a smile, it's stiff around the corners and doesn't exactly meet her eyes but what else can she expect? She was caught off guard by how affectionate suoh can be to strangers or newly made friends. "Why uh- cool." She wants to wince at her words so she does, internally and shifts herself out of the blonde's arms only to pressed firmly against her side of the seat.

They're back to silence. Whether it's because she's not good with conversing, or her most previous response or the that they're heading towards a support group for kids with sick and possibly dying parents… _Yeah. that might be it_. Is the thought that surfaces in her mind.

 _Fuck. That's it._

 **Again, thank you all for you support! Please be sure to fav/follow! And if you reeeeaaally wanna just be an awesome reader, please review!  
Also on another note, trying to make a schedule for posting chapters. I've been busy but hopefully I can figure that out so you all don't need to wait as much!**


	14. Tamaki Suoh doesn't get the Daddy Kink

**Sorry for the late update. I've been having issues lately.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy and someone give Tamaki all the hugs and his dog. Thanks.**

The entire, if not, most of the ride is in silence. Every few blocks, Anonette would perform some sort of adorable action. Alison's favorite being when the golden retriever would paw at the window at the sight of other dogs.

 _How cute is that?_

It provided conversations such as, 'when did you get her?', 'How old is she?' and of course, 'on a scale from good doggo to precious, sweet baby, how good is she?'.

To which Tamaki answers, beaming brightly. "She's the absolute best girl."

Alison can't think of a time she's ever been more thankful for a car to stop and let her know she has arrived. Usually she wants to head directly back home before she can even make it to the entrance but for once she actually feels determined to go. The raven haired girl reaches for the door handle but Tamaki manages to stop her whether he means to or not, "Who told you about my mother?" She slides back into her seat watching as he signals the driver to remain still, that the two of them can open their own doors.

"Umm…" Her chest suddenly feels heavy, "Haruhi." Alison mumbles. Yet a small gasp erupts from her throat quickly. "But!" She throws out from her lips, loud enough to cause Anonette's head to turn and look at Tamaki with concern. He smiles softly down at the dog, all while trying to remain eye contact with Alison while he begins to hold his hand out for the large dog to lick. "She told me for good intentions." Alison calms her voice yet the word still quickly stumble from her. With red cheeks, she removes her eyes to look at the clean floor of the limo.

Out of the corner of her eyes she sees blonde locks shake with Tamaki's head movements. "I'm not angry." He opens the door before holding out his hand for her to take. She takes it with caution and allows herself to be helped to her feet. "She's always looking out for others." Anonette jumps out after them, staring at the two of them and waiting for direction. Tamaki knelt down, reaching out his hand and scratching at Anonette's ears. He couldn't repress a smile from growing, nor would he want to. The thoughts of host club surrounded him with warmth and joy. The memories were fond but since Haruhi had came around they seemed even sweeter. How she somehow managed to bring them closer together was a wonderful mystery.

Alison nodded her head and joined Tamaki in a squat to pet the dog. "Sometimes I worry that she doesn't always look out for herself because she's too busy watching out for others." Her voice is gentle, caring and sweeps Tamaki like a melody back to the night at the beach that held blinding lighting and loud roars of thunder that only covered the sound of Haruhi's panic. He remembers how he muffled Haruhi's sobs in his shirt and realized just how independent she _tries_ to be. How independent she felt she _needed_ to be. The blonde sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. Alison followed his movements with a laugh. "Oh, Classic Haruhi." Green-blue eyes locked with Tamaki's soft violets and she gave him a small and playful nudge. "I'm glad i'm not the only worry wart over her." She hummed, shoving her hands into her pockets and stalking towards the entrance.

Tamaki chuckled, wondering what he could discover of his dear 'daughter', Haruhi through her godsister. He caught up with her, one hand holding onto Anonette's leash the other in his pocket. "So you're close to daddy's little girl?" He beamed brightly, walking beside her.

"Ew. don't…" She winced at his words. "Tamaki… Get your weird kinks out of here." She joked, shoving him and picking up her pace.

He froze, eyes going wide in shock. He knows she joking but her words still sting. He's a gentleman and she's speaking of… of kinks. "What do you mean by that!" He yelled. "Kink? What Kink?" Alison look over her shoulder, giving a look to him as if he was a perv. "Alison! Don't look at me like that!?" He whined, a small whimper forming from him. She was thankful they were outside so none of his famous mushroom forming sadness could take over.

She laughed and shook his head. "Then stop calling my sister your 'little girl'! Over in the states, that implies something very… very different than what you mean."

Tamaki blinked and look at her. "The states? But you were raised in Japan?"

Alison sighed pulling open the main door and holding it for Tamaki as she folded her arms behind her head. "Yes, Blondie." She removed an arm and leaned up, poking his cheek. "But I try to keep up with my homeland." Tamaki blushed softly, and watched her pass him once more to lead the way. "Fuck…. It's quiet." She sighed deeply and looked at her phone to check the time. "It's the right time…. Hmm." She mumbled.

"A lady shouldn't use such foul language." Tamaki huffed, giving her a side eye.

Alison rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him with a giggle to follow "A woman can say whatever the hell…" she stopped mid sentence and ripped a piece of a paper off a door that it was taped on.

"No group. Sorry for the inconvenience, there as been an last minute emergency for the group leader"

Alison read the note out loud with a quiet tone before placing it back on the door. She tugged gently at her hair. "There's no group…." She looked at Tamaki. "I'm sorry. You came and got ready and everything for nothing. I'm so sorry. I should have checked." She winced sheepishly, looking back down and fumbling with her fingers feelings her stomach fall with guilt.

A hand landed on her head "Hey, Alison." Tamaki spoke softly, smiling sincerely at her. "It's okay, don't worry about it okay?" He patted her head and looked at the time. "It's not late yet. How about we go do something?" He paused. "You can show me some commoner things!" He beamed down at her.

Alison grabbed his hand, removing it. A small hum was her from her and she bit the inside of her cheek before lighting up. "There's a park across the street! They sell the best ice cream and there's tons of Dogs for little Ani to play with!" She hooked his arm with hers and began to lead the way back outside the building.

"Ani?" Tamaki rose an eyebrow, laughing as he was pulled along. "How cute! Anonette you have a nickname now!" He glanced down to the dog that walked beside him and wagged her tail rapidly.

Alison laughed and tugged him out of the building and towards the park across the street. "I'm glad you like it!" She slowed to a stop as the reached the crosswalk. "I always wanted a dog. I've always thought of possible names." She stared up at Tamaki and released her arm from his. "Like butterscotch, or Spooks, or pumpkin! Or noodles!" Tamaki couldn't help but laugh with her at her excitement. He had so much to learn about the girl but at the same time he was already learning so much and he wasn't able to explain her. Except for the fact that she was far different from Haruhi

"How come you've never had one?" Tamaki asked, glancing both ways as the walk signal lit up.

Alison shrugged beside him. "My father is allergic. So instead I begged for a precious little cat instead."There was a small moment of silence between them and she reached behind her neck to rub it. "More like… I found a stray cat… hid him in my closet for a good two whole days before my dad found him." Her cheeks were bright pink at the memory. "He was so angry! There was claw marks everywhere and my closet smelt so bad because I didn't have the proper supplies." Her nose crinkled at the memory. _Newspapers like in cartoons do not work_.

Tamaki smiled listening to her, his eyes moving along the park. It wasn't large but neither small. There wasn't much of a playground but a small pond with paths and trees around it. Benches placed here and there and in the middle of it all was a building with people filtering out of it with cones of ice cream in their hands. "Huffle? That's your cat right?"  
"Correct Tamaki." Alison giggled. "It's how he became part of the family." She glanced at golden retriever that barked happily at other dogs in the distance. "Did you sneak her in?" Alison teased glancing at Tamaki.

The blonde laughed and shook his head. "I got her at a pet shop in the mall." He thought back to the day. "It was the first time I visited a mall before. Me and the host club went." He began to explained as walked one of the paved paths. "Mommy dear was so upset."

"About the dog?" _Mommy… Kyoya… also known as the shadow king…. Right?_ Alison shrugged her shoulders yet again at her own thought.

"No, about the fact that we dragged him out of bed." Tamaki smiled and paused, falling completely still "He's sick today…"

Alison nodded her head slowly at the king of the host club. Tamaki had went from bright to solem in a second. "Oh…." She bit her lip. "Does… does he get sick often?" Tamaki head moves with a silent 'no' leaving his mouth. "I'm sure he's okay. Now he just gets to sleep a bunch! Till he gets better!" She tried her best to comfort, grabbing his hand. "Kyoya seems like the guy to bounce back from any simple cold or fever." She states, meeting eye contact.

His head dips in a nod. "Yeah." He knows she's right but that doesn't prevent him from worrying . He's aware that Kyoya isn't his mother but instead a young man who doesn't get sick or at least not easily and will probably be back to school after the weekend. However Tamaki can't stop himself from thinking of all the time he spent inside with his mother and how everything time it seemed as if she was better or recovered from one illiness, another would strike.

A squeeze to his hand brings him out of a trance like state. "Are you okay?" He blinks, his eyes adjusting to the American girl that holds eyes of concern as well as his empty hand.

"Just fine, princess." He catches her eyes roll and feels her hand drop from his.

"I'm not a client." She seems to almost pout. "I'm a friend which means you can be honest and open and not call me princess." She clarifies, this time she sounds colder, more stern with her words as if she giving a warning but yet its still in a way comforting to hear. She walks to one of the ordering windows of the ice cream shop. Out of the corner of her eyes she witness people entering and exiting but can't understand why because its too much of a beautiful evening to eat inside. "Suoh!" She calls back at him after giving a man her order. "What do you want?"

Tamaki stares at her a moment, "A vanilla cone?" She looks disappointed, wondering how someone such a Tamaki. The king of the host club, a highschooler that seems to be known for making a scene and so much more could settle on such a simple and boring flavor.

"I'm ordering you something else." And so she does and the next thing Tamaki knows is that she's walking back over with two cones in each hand. One filled with a soft pinkish red scoop and the other, a dark brown with chunks. "Either raspberry sherbet or brownie explosion? Pick one."

In the end it didn't matter the flavor because they ended up sitting on a park bench trying to divide each of the scoops in half and sharing them. Yet in tragedy, Alison ended up dropping her cone of Raspberry to which Anonette happily began licking it up from the sidewalk. Tamaki patted the younger student on the back and shared his with her. They seemed to fall back to silence, eyeing people who pass by and watching the sun begin to set. This time it felt comfortable, like two good friends letting themselves fall into the relaxation that environment was willing to provide. But didn't last.

"Thank you." Unexpectedly it was Tamaki who was saying thanks. "That's to you and Haruhi." Alison could only rise an eyebrow before he continued. "We didn't get to go to your group-"

"Which was probably a good thing, it would have been weird." Alison sighed.

Tamaki smiled down at her. "I don't think so. You didn't let me finish." He paused for a second, trying to find his words. "I think Haruhi's right. That maybe it would be a good idea if I went to something like that. That it would help."

Alison nodded her head while looking at the ends of her hair. They were in end of a trim. "I mean it does…." She leaned back against the bench and closed her eyes. "I only really find it helpful because…" She sighed. "It lets me know I'm not alone… but at the same time… I don't find much more helpful than that"

For a moment it felt as if neither one of them wanted to talk. "It's your father… that's why you attend the group right? Is he sick or…." Tamaki took his turn to fiddle with his finger's and keep his eyes down from witnessing Alison's peaking open. His assumption isn't hard to make. He knows the kind of group she attends and that she has two dads. She doesn't feel like being impress, nor is she upset that he asked, she instead simply wants to clarify.

"He's not dead." The words are bitter tasting not because she wished he was, but instead she couldn't think of losing another parent. "He's sick….really sick." She gulped, shaking her head at the idea of heading to the hospital to find him dead in his bed.

Tamaki nods for a moment. "That must be hard on you and your other father." He pauses at realization that the girl he's sitting next too is staying with Haruhi and not with another parent. "Alison…"

She dismisses him with a wave. "It's fine. He's dead. Don't be sorry. Not to do about it." Her tone is calm and leveled, it leaves Tamaki looking astonished of how she can simply say the words. "I was eight when I lost him." Alison adds on, rubbing her arm. "So i've had enough time to accept what has happen and know he's looking out for me. " Alison smiles sadly towards the blonde and he can't stop himself from hugging her because on some levels she reminds him of Haruhi and either ways she too cute not to mention he can't help but feel she may be in need of hug. "Tamaki." She whines but it's kind, almost lovingly and she allows herself to melt into the arms of her new friend because it's getting chilly, she's a sucker any form of affection and of course speaking of Mitsuro stirres up old memories.

The blonde is slow to pull away and the words that linger on his mind sneak from him before he knows he's even saying them. "How?" Alison stiffens ever slightly and wishes Haruhi's so called 'boss' would hug for a moment longer so he can't accidently see as her eyes glisten.

Alison does but doesn't remember that night, all at once. She knows her eight year old self was being watched by Ranka at the time. She remembers sitting on the floor with her godsister playing some board game and she especially knows she was losing to Haruhi. Alison knew it was snowing hard out, and how she couldn't wait to play in it all the next day. What she doesn't exactly remember is hearing the phone ring, nor does she remember the trip to the hospital or her father, Ren pulling Ranka aside and speaking to him. She does remember seeing her father, Ren with stitches on his face, an arm in a sling and one black eye. His other eye was red and puffy and how he couldn't stop crying but wouldn't tell her, his daughter, why he was. Alison knows at one point she was screaming to the nurses and to ren about her other father. Begging to see him, to know he was okay but instead she was told about an accident and next she knows was that she was at a funeral staring at a casket that held one of her father's. She lastly and vividly can picture when Mitsuro Kobayashi was placed in the ground to rest in peace.

"A snowstorm and a car accident." Alison finally answers with a blink of realization that she's been silent for some at least a minute.

Tamaki looks at her, mouth open but no words till he manages, "I'm sorry"

Alison stands up, holds out her hand. "Don't be." She pulls him to his feets and is surprised to not hear him say something about gentlemen duties or how to be ladylike. "We should head home." She looks around. "It's getting late and I would hate to worry Haruhi."

Tamaki nods silently and sends text to his driver. "I'll take you home." She nods in thanks and begins walking with him and Anonette.

Minutes pass as they wait for the ride. Tamaki is knelt down once again, stroking the golden retrievers fur. His violet eyes look at Alison whose distracted by the sun going down and sighs silently. "Systemic Lupus Erythematosus." It's slightly butchered as Tamaki doesn't know how to pronounce it clearly, nevertheless its out in the open for Alison to hear.

"Huh?" She turns to him, head looking down into his eyes for some sort of answer to what sounds like gibberish.

"Systemic Lupus Erythematosus." He repeats with a breath. "Causes the body's immune system to attack healthy tissues in many parts of the body." He wasn't Kyoya but Tamaki still did hours of research once he heard the name for the first time. "It's what my mother has." His eyes fell once more and he runs his hand through his hair mindlessly because he's now unsure what to say. He stands up, straightening his form out and sends a small, sad smile to Alison.

She unsure if she would return the gesture or not but she does so anyways and pulls her phone from her pocket. "You have my number now, right?" She says instead of 'i'm sorry' because she knows thats not going to get them anywhere. His head nods and she feels abit better. "Call if you need something. I'm not rich or a scientist or a doctor." She chuckles. "But I think what our Haruhi was hoping for was for us to lean on each other or something." She feels stupid, and she thinks she should shut up but on the other hand, she can see where her godsister was going with idea to bring Tamaki along.

Because Tamaki understood. Not that Haruhi couldn't because she once had a mother who was sick, but that years ago, and haruhi was simply a child at the time.

"Anyways… I can't cure anything but I'm willing to listen, offer some hugs and bad jokes and just...just be there." She finishes with a smile creeping onto her face before she beaming at Tamaki. Within seconds his arms wrapped around her again but this time he screaming about something about her being cute. She can't help but giggle and squirm. Her laughter mixing with his and the idea of forming a friendship with him, has never felt better.

"Tamaki Suoh let go of me!"

"Be daddy's second little girl!"

"No!"

 **Again sorry for the late, late, LATE, update. Also sorry if Tamaki's out of character. Its been a looong time since I've wrote another chapter for this so I gotta get back into the swing of it. If you enjoyed, please comment. Its super nice. Or just fav and follow.**


	15. Im sick (of falling for you)

**A/N Me: I'm a sucker for a slow burn.**

 **Also me: Fuck already.**

 **Ps. Grammarly premium is expensive and I'm bad at tense sooooo…..**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys.**

"Oh, Tamaki! We weren't expecting you!" Fuyumi opened the door, kind smile upon her lips as she greeted the high schooler who held a small plastic bag in one hand. "Come in, come in!" She waved Tamaki into the living room. The blonde didn't get to a take more than a single step forward as he was pulled into a hug by Kyoya's sister. "It's been so long!"

Tamaki chuckled softly and returned the hug graciously or at least tried to with his one free arm. Fuyumi was always so kind, the blonde practically considered her a sister. "Fuyumi! It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed with excitement. "I haven't seen you in forever! Not since your wedding." Tamaki spoke with such ease and doesn't catch Fuyumi's silent drag of a sigh as she helps remove his coat.

"Well," She hangs the coat on a rack and turns to meet Tamaki's violet eyes. Still warm and welcoming. They always shined with a sort of charm and innocence to them. It reminded her of when her brother was young. Before he would spend to much time focusing on family matters and instead enjoy everything including the little things. Luckily since Tamaki had entered his life, he seemed to regain some of that joy back. "My father isn't too happy with the idea of me being here." She sighs once more, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she leads Tamaki farther into the living room, gesturing him to take a seat on the sofa. He sits down without hesitation and sets the bag down beside him. "He seems to believe that _my place_ …" She paused briefly. Maybe those were too strong of words. Maybe she sounded harsh, nevertheless, the young woman continued. "...is at my own house tending to it for my husband." She shook her head at the thought. She knew her own husband, she was the one who married him, who was _arranged_ to marry him. Both of them were happy with the relationship which was one of the biggest reliefs in her life. Her second relief to the marriage was he was a family man, and would often visit his own family and encourage her to do the same. Fuyumi's father on the other hand…. _Thought differently_. She brings back an inviting smile while she clasped her hands together. "You want anything to drink while I go check on Kyoya? He's been asleep all day but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!" Fuyumi chimed towards him. "In fact, I can make the both of you some tea if you'll like."

Tamaki's mouth barely parts in response but instead, Kyoya's voice entered the room. Immediately the blonde shot up from his seat, his head turned to face the stairs to see Kyoya leaning against the railing. He holding a towel to his damp hair as he stood in a tank top and pajama pants. "Fuyumi we have maids, I don't see why you put so much effort into such things." His voice sounded dry, a bit hoarse and nasally. In all aspects, it was shocking to Tamaki's ears because this was Kyoya. It was hard to even imagine his best friend to have such symptoms. Yet Kyoya surprising looked well for being sick with a fever. Tamaki would admit raven haired male wasn't shining with life as he looked paler than usual however he didn't look like a walking corpse either. To say the least, Tamaki took this as a good sign.

"Kyoya!" He bolted himself at Kyoya, flinging his body towards him and engulfing him into a hug. "How are you? Do you feel better?" His hand slipped up Kyoya's forehead much to other boy's annoyance. "You still feel a bit warm. Have you been taking care of yourself?" He glanced at Fuyumi who simply shrugged. She believed her brother had been sleeping the whole day but knowing him he could have been working from home. Tamaki gasp as he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and remove his hand from Kyoya's forehead.

Kyoya shakes his head and pushes the blonde away to arm's length. "You idiot, you're going to get yourself sick." He mumbles almost coldly .Tamaki doesn't have any effect to the tired and harsh state of his friend. Maybe it's because of the coughing fit Kyoya falls into after the words leave his mouth. He muffles the sounds into his arm and discards his eyes to the floor. Light casting a shine over the lens of his glasses.

Fuyumi rolled her eyes, "Oh little brother." She hums softly staring up at him with soft and loving eyes. "I'm making you some tea. Lemon and honey should do so good." She doesn't wait for him to respond with a comment to defend himself. Instead, she strides away towards the grand kitchen leaving the two teenage boys along, perched on the stairs.

A gasp is heard catching Kyoya's attention. He focuses on Tamaki who races down the few steps toward the bag that laid sitting on the couch. "I brought something for you!" He nearly squeals on his way back over to Kyoya. The raven-haired boy eyes the small plastic bag. The wrinkles and folds prevent a full logo of a store be seen but he's still able to read out the word 'market'.

Kyoya turns his back towards Tamaki, begins climbing the rest of the stairs to the second floor. His hand waves for Tamaki to follow. "Very well. Let's head back to my room. You can show me there."

The two reach his room with ease and Kyoya closes the door before settling on the small sofa that sits in the room. Tamaki takes a seat next to him as if he can't process that Kyoya is sick and personal space would be for the better. "There was a small commoner corner store on the way here!" He beamed brightly and began to lay the items on the coffee table. "I figure that since you're sick you might wanna try some commoner cures!" Tamaki meets eyes with Kyoya, their bright and lively just like his smile but the other boy looks down quickly towards the items and fights back the memory of his dream.

There's a lasting moment of silence as Kyoya scans the various items only to furrowed his brows. "Tamaki," He lifts his gaze and grabs a small bag to examine. "These are all just cough drops." His voice is blunt and a sniffle follows.

Tamaki grabbed the bag from his hand. "I Know! There were so many flavors!" He laughed contently and looked over the bag kyoya had grabbed that now sit in his own hands. "Such as this one is wintermint. But there three other minty flavors, like cool blast and peppermint and then spearmint!" He gestures to the cough drops that lay package on the table. "And then there's a coffee flavor? You must tell me if it tastes like instant coffee!" He continues, placing his hand to his chin. "It must!"

Kyoya ears grow numb to the rambling and he simply watches the blonde in silence. How was this the guy Kyoya fell for? The one that made his heart beat faster and gave him what felt like butterflies in his stomach? It was already a challenge to come to terms with his feelings that he's attracted to more than just woman but Tamaki was….. Not the brightest bulb. Kyoya at least thought that no matter the gender, they would be intelligent and mature and… Tamaki was just…

Kyoya can't put the pieces together of the puzzle that forms love stuck arrow into his side. Nor can he pull it out. He does know that Tamaki's laugh is just as beautiful as the way he plays the piano. Or how the young man was so kind-hearted, maybe he really was an angel that had fallen.

He pushes up his glasses and opens up one of the packages with hesitation. The crumbling of the bag pulls Tamaki from rumbles and instead settles him to silence as he watches the shadow king pop once of the coffee flavor cough drops into his mouth. Tamaki leans forward on the couch, inches away from Kyoya face. Kyoya tries to focus on the taste instead of Tamaki's lips. "How is it?" Tamaki's breath is on his neck. It causes all the small, little hairs to rise and sends an oddly pleasant shiver down Kyoya's back.

Kyoya fights it off. He scoots closer to the edge of his seat, away from Tamaki and grabs a tissue to spit out the cough drop. "Horrible." His nose crinkles slightly at the aftertaste and hopes Fuyumi arrives soon with the tea because he now feels the urge to wash it down.

Tamaki pouts at the response and looks back at the package. "What a shame…" He mumbles placing the packaging back down.

Kyoya listens to him. He thinks maybe he fell in love with the blonde in the afternoons and the middle of random nights. That maybe when Tamaki's charmed his clients, Kyoya was being charmed as well. That his pretty eyes and dashing smile had wrapped around him and dipped him into the beginning of a fantasy. Or perhaps it was the late night calls. The one that stirred Kyoya from his slumber at two-Am or later. The ones that were about bad dreams or 'I just want to talk' that left him laying in bed, speaking in hush tones about nonsense most of the time. Of course, there were times their late night chatter was more serious, like sharing of the feeling of being vulnerable. Such as the talks with Tamaki and his fear of forever disapproval from his grandmother or how Kyoya feels the same about his father.

No matter what the reason is, Kyoya knows he's in love with Tamaki Souh.

"It is."

 **I know this chapter is really short. But It just felt like the perfect spot to end it? Don't worry, I'm planning on having another one out by the end of the end week. :') Ya girl has started college. Pray for me.**

 **If you've have enjoyed the chapter and feel like lending some support, please fav or comment! Love hearing from you guys and the feedback!**

 **Thanks**


	16. Hair

His hair was soft, silky, smooth and smelt like… peppermint? Tamaki's fingers continued to gently graze themselves through the black locks of hair of the now sleeping Kyoya. His head was rested on Tamaki's shoulder, eyes closed, blanket now wrapped around the two of them. Tamaki had carefully removed Kyoya's glasses from is face and gently placed them on the coffee table before snuggling up to the shadow king as some children's Halloween movie played on the tv in front of them. The glow of the screen bright against the dim light of the rest of the room.

At first Tamaki had no means to play with kyoya's hair. It just sort of happened. Of course the children's film had a mild jumpscare that led Tamaki to latch himself onto to his best friend, yet kyoya merely stirred slightly in his sleep while Tamaki found his fingers in the other boys hair.

Kyoya's hair shouldn't be anything knew to Tamaki. After all, Tamaki has seen it and felt it before but tonight was different. Slightly messy from being dried by a towel, not perfectly combed like it always is. Small, stray strands sit over his closed eyes and all the blonde wants to do is push them out of the way. He takes a breath and shifts his body to do so. His hand removes from Kyoya's head, thumb gently sweeping across Kyoya's beautiful face.

 _Wait._

 _Beautiful?_

Tamaki stares at the face of Kyoya's sleeping expression. He appears to be so calm with a small smile curved on his cheeks, and eyes closed so softly with his head still somewhat pressed up against Tamaki's side. Yet Tamaki feels stiff, almost as if he suddenly been awe-struck and is face feels warm.

He slowly eases himself back into position he was originally, curled up against kyoya. However there's more hesitation with his movements, and just because Kyoya is sleeping.

Kyoya Ootori is beautiful. His sharp brown eyes, the way he parts his hair, how he smirks and smiles. Those moments where he can act like an asshole but still show he cares with subtle looks, or forms of affection. He was just… perfect. But these were just thoughts that a friend would have of another.

 _Right?_

 _Right…?_

Tamaki slumps further back into the couch cushion as far as the young man can, maybe the couch could swallow him just like it does in the kid's film. He brings a hand up to his beet-red shade of his face as a struggled gasp is muffled into his palm. Violet eyes flick back to Kyoya before looking at the closed bedroom door.

Tamaki tries to take a deep breath, but instead every second comes with a crippling realization that he has always been attracted to Kyoya and longed for his attention. What he can't piece together is why he's just now realizing the fact that he's in love with his best friend.

He runs a hand through his hair desperately and glances at the door again. If he can leave then maybe he can call up haruhi for help.

He pauses at the thought. Haruhi. Haruhi who has never been in a relationship, haruhi who never even seems interested in the idea of romance or relationships.

He tes down on his lip at the thought, she wouldn't be able to help him, and he doesn't think any of the other host could either. Not only that he would have to explain himself, after all was a love for a boy, different than for a girl? Were there ways to approach things to differently, to handle them differently?

 _Wait!_

 _Alison, she had two dads!_

 _Of course!_

All Tamaki had to do was carefully slip from the couch, down the stairs while phoning his driver and go out the door from there. Why it couldn't be that hard. He lifts himself off the couch slowly, unknowingly dragging the blanket with him, the draping corners dragging along the floor and slowly tangling themselves with his feet. The wooden floor suddenly feels 10 times more slippery and he finds himself crashing down towards its, slightly protected from the fall thanks to the blanket. "Tamaki?" Kyoya's voice is groggy, quiet with a soft groan as he sits up and reaches for the familiar blur that is his glasses.

"A-ahhh Kyoya!" A nervous laugh follows as Tamaki slowly sits up, rubbing is head. "Y-you're a-awake!... _Yaaaaay_!" Another set of nervous laughter follows and his face feels like it's going hot as is palms feel clammy. He doesn't know why he feels like he does tonight of all nights but that doesn't stop him from his subconscious speaking for him. "You look cute with bed-head." Air traps in his throat as his mind clicks each word of the sentence together and hides his face with he blanket yet tries to make it look like he's trying to find a sock he lost.

"Thanks….?" Kyoya mumbles out, face a soft shade of pink not that Tamaki can see, but it doesn't matter because Kyoya keeps his head down as he bends down and lifts up a sock. "Um…" He draws Tamaki's attention towards him. "Looking for this?"

Tamaki nodded, gathering up the blanket around him before lurking over to kyoya like a child with he blanket wrapped around his shoulders and dragging behind him. "Thanks…." He reaches out for the other sock, his fingers brushing against Kyoya's, whose wincing on the inside at how stupidly happily he feels that their fingers are touching. Tamaki pulls away, back turning to face kyoya as he drops the blanket and slips on the missing sock on while his face is red and butterflies are in his stomach. "I should um… go." He coughs out, wiping his hands on his pants yet they still feel moist. He begins to head towards the door.

"Tamaki," Kyoya calls out quietly, causing the blonde to face him. Kyoya's eyes are hidden from the glint of is glasses but he glances at the blanket and towards the couch, debating if he should convince Tamaki to stay. "Are you okay?" He asked instead noting how the blonde's voice seemed to waver and shake.

Tamaki gives a stern nod before reaching up to feel his throat. "Um. Sick." He pauses, "Y-yeah! I think I'm getting sick." He glances at the coffee table. "Feel better kyoya. I'll call you tomorrow." He flashes kyoya a friendly smile before heading towards the door, and slipping through the doorway to make his way down. He swears as he exits the room he hears a disappointed voice say 'goodnight'.

"It was fun though, we got ice cream, walked the park, people watched and best part haruhi, I got to pet his dog…. a lot." Alison beams as she sits in the living room sketchbook in front of her, voice a teasing mocking tone at the last bit of her words. "Like his dog is just soooo…. she's a cutie pie." She hums softly as haruhi hums in response. "Hey, quit moving so much!"

A groan leaves Haruhi quietly. "Sorry? I need to flip pages of my text book?" She gives her godsister a small shrug only to receive a smile and a laugh. Haruhi joins in with the smile, "I'm glad you had fun."

"Honey, don't say that. You're going to encourage her to go on more dates with him!' Ranka whines from the bathroom, applying the last bit of his make up. "Also Ali, hun, I thought you told me you aren't interested in him? What happened?"

Alison watches range from where she seated. "I'm not interested in him and it wasn't a date?" She raises an eyebrow, arms crossing over her chest.

"Hmmm," Ranka presses is lips together before wiping away the extra bits of his lip stick. "Ice cream? A walk in the park in the evening? Sounds like something me and Haruhi's mother would do when we were dating." He sighs happily at the memory. Alison and Haruhi share looks of loving expression, it always good and happy memories he held of his wife and her death never seemed ruin them. He steps out of the bathroom before walking to the girls. With a quick bend over he presses his lips to both of their heads. "Anyhoo, I better be off to work. You two call if you need anything."

They watch him leave before turning back to each other, listening to the door lock from the other side. "Definitely not a date. I mean sure, your friend is attractive and sweet but right now,"

"You're and as I quote from you earlier today, 'megally gay' for Gabriella." Haruhi sighed. Perhaps she should start keeping tally's of he how many times Gabriella's name is heard from Alison's mouth per day.

Alison lifts up her pencil slowly before pointing it at Haruhi, "Wait…" She pouts, "Am I annoying with it."

Haruhi lips part just as Alison's phone goes off. Alison looks at the number before tliting her head to the side, her brows furrowing as she answers. "Hey Souh, Did you miss me already?" She teases.

Tamaki shuts his bedroom door once making sure no maids are in the hall. He presses down on the lock and jiggles the knob to make sure. Once he is sure he takes a breath before whining into the phone. "Alisssoooonnnnn, heeeeelllp mmeeeeEEE!" He manages to kick off his shoes before flopping face down into his bed.

Alison holds the phone away from her ear at the loudness of his voice, catching a concern glance of haruhi. When Alison told Tamaki he could talk to her for help and such, she wasn't expecting it happen so soon. Especially not hours later. "Well, I can try." She spoke calmly towards him. "What seems to the problem."

Tamaki sighed shakily into the phone, rolling onto his side and grabbing a picture of him and kyoya. He stares at the glass frame before glancing at the ceiling, he doesn't realize his voice is loud enough for both Alison and Haruhi to hear. "I think I've been in love with Kyoya for a while and I don't know what to do."

 **Enjoyed? Like the story so far? Wanna read more? Comment! It make my heart scream: Oh golly! Then it fights me to the death till i post another chapter**


	17. But honestly 33k words ¬ halfway yet?

AUTHORS NOTE:

This story is gonna be on hiatus because I'm lowkey falling back into some bad mental health states and also its the end of the semester soooooo im really busy with work and school right now! And lastly, I realized I'm like 30,000 words into this story and haven't gotten half way into it sooooo theres that which i need to figure out.

hey, thanks for understanding (I hope)


End file.
